Daughter of the two worlds
by sharkswillruledaWORLD
Summary: "Sakura you know that your biological parents are dead?" "Hai." "Well you see... your dad was a ninja and your mother was a... witch." "Tsunade-shishou... are you drunk?" ItaSaku fanfic slight multiSaku
1. Chapter 1: hello old man

**_Daughter of the two worlds_**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto nor Harry Potter. So don't ask.**

* * *

** Summary: "Sakura you know that your current parents are not your biological parents because they are dead..." "hai." "well, the truth is that your father WAS a ninja and your mother... Well she was a witch." I stared at her during a long time then frowned at her.**

**"Tsunade-shishou. Are you sure you didn't drink a lot of sake?" Itasaku fanfic slight multisaku**

**Author's note: Hello minna-san, this is my first fanfic ever so it may be a little bit crappy. Well at least the first chapter since I didn't know how to start and English isn't exactly my mother tongue. Okay, I think that's enough chitchat. Please enjoy ;)**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Hello Old Man_**

**Sakura's POV~**

It was a hot July Sunday afternoon, I was sitting at Team 7 usual meeting place, a red bridge, when Genma appeared in front of me in a 'POOF'. He was still in his full ANBU gear except of the mask. Usually they are supposed not to take it off while on a mission. And since his clothes were scratched here and there, it obviously meant that he just came back from a mission.

"How was your mission Genma-chan?" I teased him.

"Awww. Come on. Why don't you call me Genma-kun for a change. You know how I hate that nickname." he whined at me with a pout.

"Because you're family." I answered him slowly as if he was a young child, then I continued "Besides, you're acting as a child, no wonder I call you that."

"Come on. Hokage-sama wants you."

"Kay. So, how was your mission?"

"Good." he said without missing a beat.

"Oh really now?" I glared at him while we were walking toward the hokage's tower.

He laughed nervously. "Well... Not perfectly. But! We managed to kill the enemies with only a few scratches. So it went smoothly."

"If you say so... However, you still need to check in the hospital."

"Hai, mom." he whined.

I patted his back because... Well, damn my shortness then commented "Good boy."

"Hey! I'm not a dog!" he yelled.

"And who said you were? As far as I know boy doesn't mean dog."

"Stop smartassing here."

"Fine." I said as we continued walking leisurely towards the Hokage tower in a comfortable silence.

I think I should present myself. I'm Sakura Haruno, a 15 years old pink haired girl with green eyes. I am a former member of the once team 7. I became a Chunin two years ago and ANBU black Ops for the last few months. I was apprenticed to the Godaime Hokage until last year. I live in the Haruno compound with my aunt and uncle. Now you know everything about me. Aa... No. I forgot a few things. My teammates, ex teammates really:

Naruto Uzumaki: He's 15 years old with warm blue eyes and blonde messy hair. He, unlike my pale almost sickly skin, is tanned. He's the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi (he thinks I don't know. In fact I just found out about it about a couple of months ago) and is currently training under Jiraya-old-perv also the writer of the infamous Icha Icha Saga while escaping the Akatsuki, a group of rogue nins after his demon. His goal in life: to become Hokage.

Sasuke Uchiha: He's also 15 years old, but with very pale skin and matching dark blue to black hair, the complete opposite of Naruto. He's the only survivor of the Uchiha massacre. (even though I know the REAL reason, saw it once when I was doing lady Hokage's paperwork.). He's training under Oro-pedo-chi-bastard-maru. His goal in life: to kill his brother Itachi Uchiha, member of the Akatsuki (poor boy... Er man, poor man becoming rogue nin out of duty.)

Kakashi Hatake: The only one with Sharingan outside of the Uchiha clan (once again he didn't tell me about the true story, but as I said I have my ways and brains). He has silver hair in a way defying gravity and a black eye while the other has the Sharingan, that is why he always hides his left eye. He's always wearing a mask that hides his whole face except of the right eye. He's also known as the famous Copy-cat nin who copied over 1000 jutsus and was an ANBU before becoming jounin for the few months we were his students, then once again ANBU Captain during the last year. His goal in life: to read as much as possible of the Icha Icha Saga.

Because everyone took his lone path, team 7 was disbanded until the return of its member (especially Naruto and Sasuke). Now that you know almost everything there is to know about me I will tell you how Genma and I became such close friends. I think it's time for one of those flashbacks.

Three years ago. During the three or four first nights after both Naruto and Sasuke left, I used to come Team 7's usual meeting place and stay there crying until sleep. But then Genma came and told me that he's seeing me come here since the first night but waited because he wanted me to overcome this phase. He told me that, while he was a chunin, he was in the same team as Kakashi and Itachi Uchiha; so he too felt like a burden from time to time. But he trained hard. And then, when they were all ANBU and he was put again with them, he could stand his grounds.

He then promised me that he, along with the help of some of the Jounins and a few of his ANBU friends, will help me train. For this reason, I always have a morning session with both Gai and Lee to ameliorate my stamina and speed. I trained with Anko and Ibiki in the T&I team and still work for them from time to time; Asuma, Genma and some others trained me in chakra control and weapons and how to channel chakra in them; Kurenai, Kotetsu and two or three ANBU trained me in genjutsu because of my excellent chakra control.

After a week or so, I asked Lady Tsunade, the fifth Hokage, to take me as her apprentice. I remember when I asked her, I was such a mental mess. Then she accepted, I couldn't believe she did. Thus, I inherited her super strength, her medical jutsus and her fast mood swings, but then again, I always had a bad temper and now I became famous because of it. Also we both drink sake, her a LOT more than me. And Shizune helps me in poisons and antidotes, how to recognize them and how to treat them accordingly.

Now and then, I spar with the rookie 9 and team Gai, and hang out with them. For example, I play Shoji with Shikamaru (after 9 games I was able to win); help Ino with her family flower shop; take dance class with Hinata (to make me more "gracious"); eat the usual Sunday BBQ with Chouji (I have to admit that it's way better than Ramen); help Kiba and his sister Hana with their animals shop and learn a few medical jutsus about animals; and so on and so forth. So during the last three years, I became real close with the rest of the shinobis.

"Hey Saks." Genma shook me out of my daydreams.

I yelped then looked around and found that, not only did Genma already enter the Hokage's office, but that they were all waiting for me to come in.

"Ohayo Tsunade-shishou. Ohayo Shizune-chan." I greeted them once I closed the dour.

"Ohayo sakura-chan" greeted me Shizune with her usual smile.

Tsunade looked grave and serious, a first. She looked sharply at Genma then told him that she expected the report tomorrow morning before dismissing him.

"Hai Hokage-sama." He bowed and winked at me while taking out his senbon and putting it in his mouth. I just rolled my eyes at his antics, there are things that will never change. But that only meant that even if the world is changing and I am changing, there will always be constants. Genma will always be my rock in this shifting sands called life.

"Shizune."

"Hai." She put a silencing jutsu around the office so no one can eavesdrop.

"Tsunade-shishou. Is everything okay?" I asked unsure.

She stared at me during a long time before answering me:

"Yes, Sakura." She sighed then continued "Sakura, you know how we don't know what's your dominant element..."

"Hai." I looked at her confused. 'why is she telling me this?'

"...and you know that your current parents are not your biological parents because they are dead..."

"Hai." I was more and more confused by why she was telling me things I already know.

"Well, the truth is that your father WAS a ninja and, your mother... Well she was a witch."

I stared at her long and hard then frowned at her.

"Tsunade-shishou, are you sure you didn't drink a lot of sake, or is it one of your tries to figure out who's my mother?" I asked her skeptical.

"SAKURA! Do I look like I'm drunk or like I'm fooling around?! I don't think so. An hour or so ago, a letter, not a scroll, came and talked firstly in a foreign language but I guess it was English or French, then in Japanese..."

"Wait... The letter talked?!" I interrupted her before 'eeping' under her glare.

" yes. It's some foreign jutsu or something. Now let me continue without interruptions cause what I'm about to say will definitely shock you. As I was saying, the letter says that your grandfather will come in a few minutes and explain everything. All he said in the letter was that your mother is his daughter and that she married your father, that after your birth by a few months, they died during a war in their own world. And oh yes... They live in another dimension where there are witches and wizards. However, unlike us ninjas who live along with the civilians, they have to hide what they are from the muggles, as they call the civilians."

She paused and took a deep breath then continued. "The letter also says that you will start school along with the other 15 years old students, unlike the usual protocol where they start since they were 11 years old. So during the next four weeks, your grandfather will teach you as much as he can. During the rest of the summer holidays, which is till the 31 August, you will have to teach yourself from the books that you'll buy. This is an S-rank mission that will take as long as it takes to kill a big villain. What was his name again?... Hmm. Something like volebort... No vodlemotr..."

"Voldemort, Lady Tsunade." Shizune chirped beside Lady Tsunade.

"Aa yes. Thanks Shizune. Volde... Urgh. You know what? We'll stick with the big villain ok? So until you kill him, you'll have to stay there. And to do so, you'll have to protect this Potter boy with a thunderbolt-like scar on his forehead along with his best friends. As for the reason of why we don't know what's your element, is because wizards and witches can control all the elements. So all you need to do is work on some jutsu. Here are the basics of every element and some techniques." she handed me a few scrolls. " I think that's all. So until he comes..."

As soon as Tsunade-shishou uttered these words, a blinding white light appeared in the center of the room. As it faded, a man appeared. 'he's old' was the first thought that traversed my spirits when I saw him. Obviously, especially with his long mid-back white hair and his even longer white beard, it would only be logical to think that he was old. He was wearing a long dark dress and in his hand there was a stick.

"Well well well, speak of the devil..." Lady Tsunade muttered.

"Good afternoon Lady Tsunade, miss Shizune and..." he spoke in English.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Aa. So you are my granddaughter." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

" I... guess so." I answered him unsure.

"Hm. Hm." Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Um, hai. Do you know how to speak Japanese, sir?" I asked him.

"Oh yes. How rude of me!" he pointed his stick towards his throat and mumbled something.

"Is this better." he talked in Japanese. The three of us stood there amazed at what he just did. No seriously, it's incredible.

"So as I was saying good afternoon. I'm Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." he said with a smile plastered on his face.

"Senjū Tsunade, or as you say Tsunade Senjū, fifth Hokage of Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"By Hokage, would you mean leader?" he asked curiosity shining in his clear blue eyes.

"Hai." Tsunade-shishou nodded. His eyes twinkled behind his crescent-shaped glasses as he turned toward Shizune.

"Shizune, apprentice of Lady Tsunade." he nodded then turned toward me and said:

"So Sakura. How come you understand English?"

"Each year I try to learn how to speak a different language."

"Really?! Can you tell me how many you know?"

"Of course. Japanese. English. French. Spanish. Italian. Russian. And now I'm learning Arabic."

"So many languages. It's a good thing to know so many. Tell me, child, are you fifteen?"

How did he know? "Yes. How do you know?" I asked him suspicious, what if he was some old pedophile snatching young girls, hein?

"I have a good memory. Now into business. Can you pack a few of your clothes. Don't bring too much. Just those used for training. Also don't bring any money, your parents left you enough money for a lifetime in Gringrott bank. Now shoo, off you go. I need to discuss a few things with your Hokage." He said while sending me off with his hand.

I glanced back at Tsunade-shishou who nodded at me. Even if he was supposedly my grandfather, I can't listen to him in the presence of the Hokage.

"Hai." I bowed to them then went away.

* * *

**A/N: I edited this chapter. Happy me :) nothing too major or poll-changing, just correcting some grammar mistakes and the structure. Tell me what you think ;)**

**SharkswillruledaWORLD is out xP **


	2. Chapter 2: London here we come

_**Daughter of the two worlds:**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto nor Harry Potter

**A/N:** Hey everyone sorry I haven't been updating lately. It's been quite a busy week AND the worst of all I didn't have any kind of connexion with the world T.T but I lived and here I am. well apart of all of my stupid problems (they are stupid because they are truly annoying), thanks to all the reviews even for the review by "_**Kage of the village hidden in the Blood**_" ( I KNOW how to write dead duh. thankyouverymuch). well I'm just boring you so enjoy and don't forget to review :3

**_Chapter2: London here we come_**

" hello Sakura. I take it you are ready to go." greeted me Dumbledore as I entered the office. Upon seeing that I was transporting nohing he frowned." where are your belongings?" I showed him a scroll.  
" Aa. Did you cast a shrinking spell on it?" Dumbledore asked.  
" sort of." I answered him.  
" Sakura." Tsunade called for me. "Dumbledore-san here told me that you'll be staying in a house full of wizards. They know that you're a ninja. And while you're there they'll tach you as much as possible because of some problems. Your grandfather won't be able to teach you everyday. But once or twice or even more per week he'll visit you and help you more. For further informations ask Dumbledore-san... Good luck and goodbye." she said with watered eyes.  
" no Tsunade-shishou. It's not a goodbye but a see you soon." I answered her.

After saying my 'see you soon's to both Tsunade and Shizune, Dumbledore took out of his robe a small piece of red napkin and told to hold it firmly. I looked at him curiously but complied. After a few seconds there was a blinding light then I felt something pulling me from the pit of my stomach as of there was a vortex in my stomach absorbing slowing. Everything looked blurred like high speed. Suddenly I found myself in a street in front of old looking houses.  
" welcome to London." Dumbledore said then, turning toward me he continued " read this paper aloud." he handed it to me. It read:  
" the hq of the order of phoenix is hidden in 12 square Grimmaurd."  
After a few seconds, there was rumbling then the two houses separated letting a new house show.  
It was simply... amazing.  
" wow." was all that could get out of my mouth.  
" come." he went toward the house then knocked three times and the door opened. At the door was standing a red haired woman. She seemed to be middle-aged.  
" Good afternoon professor Dumbledore. Did you finally bring Harry?" she asked jovially.  
" Aa. Sorry to disappoint you Molly. But I brought someone else as I already told you this morning."

She seemed to be disappointed as five person came down sorrowfully. There was three boys and two girls. Two boys were twins. They seemed to be the oldest between the fives. All the boys along with who seemed to be the youngest girl have red hair and freckles. They must be family along Molly. The other girl had brown hair and hazel eyes.

" is everyone here?" Dumbledore asked  
" yes professor Dumbledore."  
" good." he nodded then turned toward me and said " come in Sakura. Don't be shy." he said gently. As I entered the house, everyone seemed to be surprised.  
" is she the guest you said will arrive professor?" asked the woman known as Molly.  
" yes. Now if we may enter, I shall tell you who she is." Dumbledore said.  
" uh. Yes. Yes. Professor Dumbledore" she said hastily.  
" can we stay prof?" asked one of the twins.  
" yes. Just today. Now come." he said as he put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me toward the left door.  
As we entered the room, followed by the five teens and Molly, all the talks stopped and everyone turned toward us.

" who is she, Dumbledore?" asked a man with messy shoulder length black hair.  
" No need to be rude Sirius. Let us sit first then I shall answer all your questions." with a flick of his hand seven chairs appeared. Everyone took his chair. I sat between Dumbledore and the brown haired girl. " now you should present yourselves before I tell you who she is." he told them.  
The man who talked when we entered the room begun " Sirius Black." I nodded. Then the man next to him with dirty brown hair said:  
" Remus Lupin."  
" Maugrey Fol'Oeil." a man who looked worse than Ibiki himself. And that's in itself is saying something. Half of his nose didn't exist anymore, his left leg was made of wood, his right eye was a big ocular where an eye was swimming in it and all his face was scarred.  
" Nymphadora Tonks." a girl with mid back violet hair continued.  
" professor Snape." said a man with greasy black hair.  
" professor McGonnagals." said a woman with a strict face and small glasses.  
" Arthur Weasley." said a middle aged man with red hair. He must be the father of those four teens.  
" Molly Weasley." said the woman who opened the door.  
" Bill Weasley." said another red haired boy... Er, I mean man since he looked to be in his twenties.  
" Fred Weasley." said one of the twins.  
" George Weasley." said the other one.  
" Ron Weasley." said the third boy who came with the five teens who met us in the hall.  
" Ginny Weasley." said the youngest girl.  
" Hermione Granger." said the other girl.  
" now Dumbledore. Will you finally tell us who she is?" asked Sirius in an exasperated tone.

" yes. Sirius. Why the rush?" asked gently Dumbledore. Ha! I start to like him. " now. What I'm about to tell you mustn't leave this room. He looked at everyone of them and paused at the teens. " this is my granddaughter Sakura Haruno." he paused, letting the words melt, then continued " my daughter seems to have found a way to travel between dimensions. And during one of her travels she stumbled on the father of this young girl. The place where she found the young man was in ancient Japan, when there were still ninjas. Ninjas are in fact more powerful wizards since they don't use wands to use magic or as they call it Chakra. Now back to the story. My daughter met this young ninja. And she brought him back here. They married and a young girl was born. Sadly during that time of war, my daughter seemed to see it safer to take Sakura here back to her world. After coming back here, she and her father died during the war against Voldemort. After what the leader of her village told me, she lived with her father's family until her twelfth birthday. She moved out of their house. The reason she's here is quite simple. I finally found the spell my daughter used to go there. From now on she'll attend Hogward with you. I think that she'll be in your year, Ron, Hermione? Fifth year, right?" he asked as they nodded. a long pause then he asked " questions?"

Everyone seemed to be too shocked to talk. Well, that was until the violet haired girl decided to talk.  
" is your hair natural?"  
" yes, Nymphadora-san."  
" please call me Tonks. I hate my name. But you can call everyone else by just their first name."  
" ok." I said smiling.  
" how could you move out of the house of your family at the age of 12? Don't you gave to be 17 to be able to move out, drink...?" asked Sirius.  
" in our dimension, as grandfather puts it, the children are considered mature at the age of 12. But that only fir ninjas. As for the civilians they aren't until they are 18 years old" I answered him.  
" lucky." he commented.  
" I don't want to sound rude or anything, but how will you be able to follow the fifth year's program while you don't even know how to use a wand?" asked Hermione.  
" don't know. He said I'll be learning everything during the next four weeks." I said nonchalantly.

Everyone looked at me surprised except of Dumbledore.  
" who do you mean by 'he'?" she asked again.  
" duh. G-pa of course." I said in a tone that meant obviously.  
" g-pa?" she asked confused while Dumbledore just smiled.  
" it's easiest to say g-pa than to say grandfather. See. Small and simple."  
" who will teach you?" asked prof. Snape. I shrugged at him.  
" I was hoping everyone here could help her while I'm gone. When I'm here I'll teach her personally." he looked at them while they nodded.  
" but professor. We can't use magic outside of school." Hermione said while the other four teens groaned.  
" you can't. But she can. Since she's still not enrolled in Hogward and the house is well enchanted, the ministry will just think that I used magic." Dumbledore explained.  
" can you tell us more about your life as a ninja?" asked very curious Ron while the others, even if they tried to, watched me curiously.  
" sure... Hmm... From where do I start... Ok... So first of all I live in Konoha, or the village hidden in the leaves. Konoha is the ninja village in the land of Fire and is also one the Great Five Nations along with Suna,

In our world, or dimension or call it whatever you want, we ninjas live with civilians. Unlike wizards, we don't hide the fact that we are ninjas. The civilians respect us because they know that we fight to protect our village. Because, even in time of peace, there is still small wars, or rogue ninjas that attacks them. Rogue ninjas are ninjas who were either banned from their village for whatever sin they committed or, as they pull it, searching for a better life. The levels of ninjas differs SELON the strength of a ninja not because of his age. The levels to classify a ninja are like this:

Level 0 is the academy where a child is enrolled at the age of 5 till he's 12 where he's promoted to genin. That's the general rule but there are the geniuses who can pass earlier and there are those who are worse and they can either pass later or become a civilian.

Level 1 is genin. Genin is the lowest level of a ninja. Once someone is promoted to genin he receives a head protector with the insignia of his village." I took out mine and showed it to them. " this is the one showing that I'm from Konoha. Every genin is pulled in a three man squads along with their teacher. And so every team learn as much as possible from their teacher. By this way, genins learns how to work as a team and not to shadow each others. Every six month a test occur in one of the Great Five Nations to promote a genin to the rank of chunin. The exam, called the Chunin Exam, is passed in three parts. The first one is usually a written test; the second, a survival test that tests the teamwork and the last one tests the capabilities of each genin. The genins usually receive either D or C ranked missions which are the lowest kind if mission. They usually are just chores that civilians pay for them. In fact, the missions are the only way ninjas have to gain money. For us ninjas are in fact tools to be used by the leader of our village or by the person who pays for the mission.

Level 2 is for chunin. The chunins are more powerful than genins. They usually receive C or B ranked missions which are to protect someone from rogue ninjas or deliver some scroll or travel with someone.

Level 3 which is jounin are the teachers I told you that are assigned to each genin team. When they aren't teaching they are sent on A ranked missions which are either to travel with some Damiyo who are rich landlord, or to retrieve some stolen scroll that contains either important informations or some forbidden jutsu or as you call it forbidden spell. Sometimes they have to kill" everyone cringed. Poor innocent souls. Well maybe everyone except Maugrey" to succeed in their missions.

Level 4 which is for ANBU. ANBU ninja usually work hidden by porcelain masks to hide their true identity. They hide it to protect themselves since the missions they are sent to are always S ranked mission which is the highest kind of missions and thus the most dangerous ones. Those S-ranked missions are more often than preferred assassination missions." again everyone cringed except of Maugrey. " the ANBU, unlike the rest of the levels, differs; for there are different kinds of ANBU. There are the ANBU who are the beginners, the ANBU captains who are captains of four men squads, ANBU hunter nins who are sent to assassinate the traitors for if they are left on the loose, they can divulge techniques special to each village. And finally there are ANBU black Ops who are a special kind of ANBU. They serve the Hokage and the Fire Lord. They are the most trusted ninjas to the Hokage and must have high abilities in all the arts of being a ninja. Those ANBU are also sent on assassination missions.

And finally level 5 which is the Hokage. The Hokage is the leader of the ninja village. Each ninja village is in a land or country if you prefer. For example, Konoha is in the land of Fire, Suna in the land of Wind... Each land is ruled by a lord, sort of like a king. While the lord is the king, the Hokage is like the minister of defense but each kage rules on his or her own village. Even though Konoha follows the leadership of the Fire lord, Konoha has its own politics, economic... It's like a small country on itself but still follows and vows its loyalty to the land of Fire." uh. I finally finished. As I looked around everyone except of Dumbledore seemed to still be under understanding process. Molly looked at me worriedly then said:

" oh my dear! You're still a chunin, right?! You're too young to kill anyone. You're still 15, like Ron and Hermione." she said too concerned. As I said poor innocent souls.  
" as I said before. We ninjas don't follow the age of a person to determine his or her rank. If we followed that policy. We won't have any ANBU."  
" so what level or rank are you girl?" asked grumpily Maugrey.  
" oh I'm an ANBU black Ops." I said sweetly while the others looked at me confused.  
" b-b-but you can't have already killed?!" Ginny said in a high pitched voice.  
" but I already had. When I was 13, during the chunin exam second part. It was either kill or be killed."  
There was silence again. Then someone finally remarked the most important thing... Well not really.  
" you said you usually pass the chunin exam after six months. So you're supposed to have passed the chunin at the age of 12." remarked Prof. Snape.  
" yes. I did pass the exam with my teammates. But during the exam, a traitor returned to Konoha and launched an attack commanding two nations. We had to stop the examin order to save Konoha. The Hokage died during that war. So another Hokage took over. The fifth Hokage, lady Tsunade. After the war my teammates left Konoha for better teachers. So after another six months, I repassed the exam but without teammates and succeeded thanks to my different teachers but especially thanks to my mentor, the fifth Hokage."  
" you mean the leader of your village trained you?" asked an amazed Bill.  
" she wasn't the only one. When my teammates left the village, our team was disbanded. So our teacher was back to work. And he couldn't stay in the village since he was always sent on long duration missions. So the others jounins and even some ANBU decided to teach me. I was apprenticed to Lady Tsunade, but because of her duties as the Hokage she couldn't be my mentor 24/7. She usually showed me the thing once or twice and let me train. Meanwhile, I had to be able to train with the rest of my teachers without falling asleep in the middle of the training or I risk to die."  
" you said there were different domains where a ninja must be good at them and more than good to be ANBU. But what are those domains?" asked Arthur.  
" they are taijutsu which is hand to hand combat; genjutsu, illusions techniques; ninjutsu, they are the different jutsus or techniques that are based either on one of the elements or are medical jutsu. Those are considered the fundamentals. But there is also the dojutsu which are techniques that rely on the use of a bloodline limit and the kinjutsu which are the forbidden techniques. Apart of those, there is speed, chakra control, speed, stealth and weapon's mastery."  
" what kind of weapons do you use?" asked Sirius.

" that, along with the rest of the questions will be answered tomorrow. Now I think that it's time to go to bed." said Dumbledore looking at everyone then turning toward me he said. " there." he handed me a key and a letter. " take this key to Gringrott bank there you'll find everything that your parents left you. And this letter shows you everything that you'll need next year." he turned toward mrs. Weasley and continued " Molly. Can you take Sakura here to Ollivander. She needs a wand so she can start learning. As for the affairs. Perhaps it's better to wait till Harry is here so he can enjoy whatever they prefer doing in the CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE. Oh and Bill can you bring all the books that you can find in your house of course. So it can help my grandchild." bill nodded then with a crack he disappeared. He turned toward the rest and said: " tomorrow same hour here so we can decide about her schedule." everyone nodded.  
" good bye everyone. Molly I'm sorry but I won't be able to dine tonight. So perhaps tomorrow."

He saluted us and like Bill he disappeared. Soon afterwards the two profs left along with Tonks and Maugrey. Mrs. Weasley left to the kitchen accompanied with the two girls while the three brothers whispered to each others hastily. Lupin and mr. Weasley were talking to each others while Sirius just stared at me. I stared back at him. It went like that for a few moments then his stares transformed into glares and so I glared too. But not the death glare just the glaring contest glare. After a minute or so he bursts out laughing. I gave him the look that clearly said 'is he crazy or what?' and guess what?! He doubled his laughters to the point of everyone rushing back in. When he finally calmed down. He said:

" this girl got guts. I like her." everyone just stared at him.  
" crazy pedo-man." I whispered but even though everyone heard me.

Now everyone laughed. After they calmed. Mrs. Weasley moved her stick... Er. Wand and all the plates came flying and were put on the dining table. As we sat down lupin asked the question that been tormenting me and maybe everyone else.

" why did you say that Sakura has guts?" while knowing that I don't.  
Guess what he said? Nothing! Can you believe it. He just burst out laughing. Again. Surprisingly, his laughters sounded exactly like a dog barking.  
" it's simple. We had a glaring contest." he answered finally the goddamn question.  
" you had a what?!" asked an incredulous Ron.  
" a glaring contest. At first I just stared at her to see if she would feel uncomfortable. But she didn't she stared back at me. And when I glare at her she glare back. Simply put. Welcome to my house. Sirius Black. At your service." he inclined his head.  
I bowed my head too in respect.  
After a few bites, Ron asked while his mouth was full:  
" show ou weawwy a bibya?"  
" what?" seriously confused here.  
" disgusting little brother asked..." asked Fred.  
"... If you're really a ninja?" ended George.  
" well duh... Obviously. How do I know that all that stuff? I must really have a good imagination." I said sarcastically.  
Ron gulped then said:  
" it's not that. It's just is incredible that you're a ninja and in the meantime a witch." he's right though but I just shrugged.  
" well I'm a ninja but about the witch stuff... Don't think so... Guess we'll find out tomorrow."  
" can you do something ninja like." asked Ginny.  
" after dinner and you can talk. Now finish eating." and so we continued dining in silence.

**TADDA: what d'you think? I don't think I'll be able to post this week-end. remember what I told you? busy week. And to add to my misery, school starts this friday, yes you heard my friends. No but seriously who starts working on the last frigging day of the week. seriously our headmaster needs a hit on his head. **

**ja ne ;)**

**and remember Sharks will rule DAWORLD.**


	3. Chapter 3: four weeks of studying part 1

_**Daughter of the two worlds :**_

**Disclaimer:**sorry don't own Naruto nor Harry Potter. Perhaps in another life I would own them… or at least one of them.

**A/N:**** sooooo sorry I wasn't updating lately but seriously school is killing me with their stupid homework. Seriously they are trying to kill us with their frigging work. Urgh enough talk about stupid school; thanks sooooooo much for the reviews. And thanks for the idea ****SakuraXMulti **** I had kinda like the same idea but adding to the five elements (water, fire, earth, lightning and wind), I was thinking to add the kekkei genkai related to elements (you know, when you mix two nature chakra, for example ice, wood, lava…) is it too much? If Sakura can control all this and adding your idea for controlling animals and technology and sound? **

**Well read and don't forget to review ;) **

_**Chapter 3: four weeks of studying (part 1)**_

**/Recap/**  
Ron gulped then said:

"it's not that. It's just is incredible that you're a ninja and in the meantime a witch." he's right though but I just shrugged.

"Well I'm a ninja but about the witch stuff... Don't think so... Guess we'll find out tomorrow."

" can you do something ninja like." asked Ginny.

«after dinner and you can talk. Now finish eating." and so we continued dining in silence.

**/End Recap/**

As we all sat in the salon, Ginny asked me again:

" can you do something ninja like."

" sure... Hmm... I can walk on the roof for example." I started walking toward the wall then put my right leg on it followed by my left leg and step after step until I was exactly on their head.

" hey." I stopped the chakra that was steadying me and did a backflip until I was exactly where I first stood.

" awesome! How did you do it?" asked an excited Ron.

"chakra... Err I mean magic I guess."

" what can you do else?" asked an interested Hermione. I looked toward the clock. 23:56pm

" right now... I can sleep."

" Sakura is right. And she must be tired. More than that Everyone need to sleep in fact... Sakura dear, tonight you'll sleep in the guest room. It's Sirius' brother's room. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, go to sleep and by doing so show Sakura to her bedroom and show her the toilets too."

" good night Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Sirius, Mr. Lupin."

Ginny locked her left arm with my right arm while Hermione was in the other side. The boys were in front of us. Just then Ginny put her finger in front of her mouth to say to shut up. When I gave her a confused look she pointed to the stairs. I complied. We arrived to a bedroom where there was paper hung to the door written on it " guest room".

As we entered there was a large bed, a nightstand, a desk and its chair and a closet. The room was in green and silver. Everywhere I looked those tow colors were already there. If colors could smirk, I'm sure they are. It was, simply put, disgusting.

" how can someone sleep in such a room. It's like a snake hole not a room. Urgh." I muttered.

Well it seems that they heard me since they were laughing their asses off.

" if you only knew how true you were." said Ron.

" well. I guess it's time to say goodnight?" I said unsurely.

They shrugged and murmured goodnights.

" wait." the five turned toward me. "if you want to you can come with me tomorrow. I'm sure it will a lot less awkward." they all grinned and nodded their head vigorously then went away running.

I closed the door and locked it with chakra then stumbled to the bed and fall asleep as soon as my head hit the pillows.

TOC TOC TOC. TOCTOC TOC.

" Sakura dear... Open the door!" yelled a woman's voice urgently.

As I opened the door I was blinded by the lights. For the first time in almost four years, I overslept. Because I always had morning training with Gai-sensei I had to wake up before dawn. As my eyes adjusted to the lights I found myself face to face with Mrs. Weasley. She looked at me worriedly then said:

" hurry downstairs to eat breakfast"

And just like that, she went running.

I closed the door confused and did my morning routine.

As I went downstairs I could hear them munching their breakfast. I entered the dining room but they didn't seem to notice me, I'm awesome I know I know. And all they needed was "good morning everyone" for them to screech like baby girls. It was soo funny. Can you imagine it? Even the boys screeched in a more girly-like than Hermione and Ginny. I just laughed my ass off.

**A/N: I know it's really short but my brother, who is bitching on me RIGHT NOW, wants to look at something, at the same time I'm using the P.C. so goodbye my dear friends, for I shall not post until my dear mom is not at home AND my brother isn't here too ( which is a pretty much impossible thing to achieve) but have no worries *striking a Gai-like pose* because with Coca Cola Zero the impossible becomes possible.**

**Don't forget to review 3**

**Ja ne-**

**P.S: Sharks will rule the WORLD. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough*cough***


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping day Yay!

_**Daughter of the two worlds**_

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto nor do I own Harry Potter. So don't sue me :P**

**A/N:**** I know that this chapter is so overdue that you want to hang me, draw me then quarter me or simply just kill me by lethal injection (I know WTH! Hey it's not my fault that we have to make a research on torture and types of execution over the years -yeah what kind of teacher makes the students search on such subject, the sadist one making future tyrants MWAHAHAHAHA. *cough*cough* now, I just can't seem to talk without at least mentioning it once. Again, I know crazy bitch, hell yeah :P) I'm getting off track and I swear that I'm not drinking coffee (I hate that shnizz no matter how many times I force myself to drink it to at least try to appreciate it I just can't seem to like coffee. I'm more of a tea person :) What about you? Tea or coffee?) or any energizing thingie.**

**But, what I'm trying to say (like in those movies where the protagonist has to explain everything and they just start like that with such a loud sigh that everyone heard) *cough* as I started I'm sorry for the long, long, long disappearance. The truth is I've been eaten by my teachers, devoured by exams, left for dead by homework and zombied by sickness (I hate you cold even though you love to invade my body!). Besides all these monsters seeking my poor, agonizing soul, I couldn't work on the computer, so when I want to type, I must either use my iPhone or iPad (Yeah I'm a lucky bitch, I bought -rather my dad bought me- an iPad mini ( ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****) happy me on cloud 9 ) I didn't suffer except from my poor, poor, poor eyes but on the bright sid****e, my typing speed doubled AND the autocorrect correct most of my mistakes so I don't have to pay much attention :)**

**So as an apology (and an offering for the future disappearance) here's a menu maxi best off with a 9000+ words and a promise to start typing the next chapter as soon as I can. Those sadist teachers! Planning my slow, painful, death with accumulating exams right after the holidays (yeah I have a two weeks long holidays! Suck it up my minions -can you say Pein complex?) so while preparing for the exams and learning my 20+ history and geo lessons without of course forgetting physics, Maths, science and PHYSICS that I completely suck at... Deep breath. Deep breath. Argh whoever said that THAT can help manage your anger is a big moron (not attacking anyone _) **

**Soo, long story short, enjoy and thank you for all the reviews that made me regain hope after I lost all will to write because of the stupid monster in my closer called DUN. DUN. DUN. Wait for it... The writer block. So, thank you again for all the reviews, my light behind the eyes (My Chemical Romance 3 3) And thank you to all those who favorited my story or added it in their alerts list. Gotta love you 3 **

**-0-0-0-**

**WARNING and kinda SPOILER for those not updated on the last Naruto chapters:**** in this story, there is no Madara and Obito died. However everything is still the same and this story started before the Naruto Shippuden time. In a way, The actual time skip between Naruto and Naruto Shippuden merged with the time when Naruto trains to have the sage mode. Hope I didn't confuse you further but if you have questions, review or PM me and I'll either answer them in the next chapter if I post it quickly or I'll just PM you back. (I love that verb I PM you, you PM me, ha! Just thought of Patrick in Spongebob I wonbo, you wonbo, he wonbo, we wonbo. Hahaha... Holy shnizz WTF is wrong with me?! Don't look at me like that I didn't eat my medicine and now I'm going psycho on anyone who crosses my path. MWAHAHAHAHA... *cough*enjoy ( ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****)**

**-0-0-0-**

_**Chapter 4: shopping day... Yay!**_

**-Sakura's P.O.V-**

We just finished breakfast when Mrs. Weasley came in:

"Come on children, go change yourselves so we can go buy miss Sakura her necessities."

As soon as she finished talking, the boys started running until the twins stopped suddenly.

"George it seems we forgot-" started Fred.

"-one small little detail-"

"-we can just disappear like-"

"-all the mature-"

"-epic-"

"-grand-"

"-wizards-"

"-we are! So bye bye~~!" Ended George.

After the twins' disappearance, Ron slowed down to our pace and started grumbling about "stupid brothers", "annoying test" and something along the lines of "too young my ass"; that is until his sister Ginny elbowed him. It was quite amusing, but apparently, Hermione didn't agree as she sighed. I think that in such a peaceful environment, I'll learn not to be always on my guard. But I doubt it, for what's once learned and practiced for god knows how long can hardly be forgotten so easily.

"-kura... Sakura... Earth to Sakura do you hear me?! SAKURA!"yelled Ginny.

"Euh! Wha-what?!" He he.. Kinda was dozing off.

"Nothing. You were just spacing out." stated Hermione shyly.

"Aa. Gomenasai." I answered while rubbing the back of my head.

"So as we were saying before we were so rudely interrupted" insert a glare directed to Ron, "I believe we should tell you a little bit about where we're going." Said Ginny.

"Well, we're going to Diagon Alley. You'll find there everything you'll ever need from clothes, wands, pranks, dresses, books..."trailed on Hermione.

"So basically we're going to shop?"I asked.

"Exactly!"yelled excitedly Ginny.

We turned when we heard Ron groan.

"Oh! Just shut it! You know that's better than staying locked up here."muttered Hermione. Then turning toward me, she continued "Meet you downstairs when you finish."

I nodded then entered my temporary room. They were a weird bunch. Unsurprisingly, they reminded me of my genin days. When we were just goofing around... sigh. It was so not the time to be playing. I had to get ready and apparently my ninja clothes weren't as decent as theirs. Therefore I had to wear civvies clothes. It had been such a long time since I last went shopping. If I wasn't on a mission, I was usually either training or working on poisons or in the hospital. So it wasn't always that Ino could drag me on one of her shopping sprees with the rest of the girls.

I decided to wear black jeans and the shirt that Gemma bought me while on a mission. It was on one of the rare missions we had to act in (Tsunade-shishou still think that I'm too young to do that kind of missions, as if). So, to make things easier for us and less awkward, we were going to be siblings. The mission was to kill Totsuo Nagami, a rogue who decided to start a new organization that he wanted to rival the Akatsuki. As if it wasn't enough that Konoha had them on their plates. That mission, though it was ranked an S-mission, was more of a holidays than it was a mission. Since usually assassination missions didn't take two weeks to finish.

-0-0-0-

We were in one of the south hemisphere's cities in the land of Fire. We were walking down the Main Street. Or perhaps, he was walking while whistling and acting so damn infuriatingly casual, while I was following him and glaring at his head, hoping it would catch fire. His neck's hairs were standing and he could feel a chill run down his spine. He turned his head slowly then sweet dropped.

" Don't look at me like that imouto. You know that you are working yourself out too much. And you also know that you need to take care of your body if you want it to help you out the best, right? You should now that, what with you being..."

"Yeah yeah, I know that already. But dammit, what the hell is wrong with you?" I growled at him.

"Well, okaa-san (I down right snorted at what he called Tsunade-shishou) and I decided to give you a two weeks long holiday... Err, rather until oji-san (I once again snorted at he called our objective) comes here..."

"You mean that he isn't here already?"

"Nope." He said then snatched my hand before I could reply, and then took off skipping (how can he, a grown up male, skip like a six years old girl?) before I could comprehend what was happening.

After a wild chase in the rather crowded city and a few bumps -no make that a hella lot bumps- in several passersby, we stood in front of a quite big shop. As soon as we entered, I was blinded by the multiple lights. After my sight readjusted to the new scenery, I remarked that we were in a clothing shop.

"No, Genma I'm so not..." I started protesting until of course he interrupted me.

"Hey there, I'm looking for clothes for my sweet little imouto." He said while smiling *cough*flirting*cough* at the woman in front of us.

She blushed lightly then gave me a once over before telling us to follow her. For the mission, we put genjutsus on us. Since we were supposedly siblings, we decide to have our hair matching and the eyes' color opposite. We chose reddish hair. I chose sky blue eyes while he decided on black ones, "to give him the mysterious charm". As if he wasn't mysterious enough, he'll give the creeps to a baby if he smiled at him.

Whatever the attendant chose, Genma immediately refused it. In the end, she took us to the shirts area and let him on the loose. He came back in less than two minutes. Hana- as I found out her name was- and I discovered that we both had overprotective brothers who liked to play 'dress the doll' using us. After that, we pretty much started making fun of their most idiotic stunts and/or most dangerous . Whoever knew that having an idiotic brothers and extremely protective had its perks.

"Tada~" he said in sing song voice as soon as he stood in front of us. He held in his arm a black t-shirt with cherry blossoms on the right shoulder and skull in the middle. It also had wwritten on its back 'Pink is the new Black' in neon pink. It was pretty cute. And so I found out that Genma took lessons from Ino on how to take a Sakura Haruno in one shopping spree that will make Lee, the most energetic dude you'll ever meet tired, yes you heard me right, Rock Lee tired!

-0-0-0-

I smiled fondly at the memory. It was one of those memories that you'll do everything to protect. Thinking of Genma reminded me of our last meeting. He was changing when I entered his room. It never ceased to amuse me how every time I teleported next to him he would yelp in surprise. If I ask him why would he be surprised, after all isn't he supposed to be Anbu, he would just say that I always hide my chakra, therefore he can't sense my presence.

As I told him about the mission, I couldn't help but feel my chest tightens and my eyes starting to prickle, the first signs of crying. It was my first long mission that I would take without him. Since we're in the same team, we were always sent together. On the rare exceptions that I would be sent on a mission without him were the solo ones, however they were not as lengthy as this one. When I explained to him the mission, he just smiled at me and said that he always knew that I was special. We hugged and promised to send each others some scrolls once a week or a fortnight at the very least.

I dried my watering eyes and put a light make-up and my everything-scroll in one of my jeans pouch before going out of the bedroom. That small scroll contained everything that I'll ever need, I sealed in it everything except of weapons, for which I put a small seal under my wrist. As I arrived downstairs, I was met with an unusual sight. Books upon books were pulled into columns at the end of the hall. The elder son, Bill, if I remember correctly, looked at me proudly then said:

"Ladies and gentlemen, for your pleasure only, I present to you with my utmost pride, your missed four years of Hogwarts and a few books for further uh... shall we say entertainment?" He laughed sheepishly at her.

I looked at the books then at Bill then at the books then at Bill, well you get my drift.

"Well at least I won't get bored." I said chuckling quietly.

"Bloody hell... Whose books are those! I'm outta here if you think I'll read them! Nuh-uh Don't count on me." What the hell?

I turned around and found out it was Ron who said it. He was... Pouting? I must be getting senile. Or rather this place is making me crazy. Hermione appeared behind him and whacked him on the back of his head.

"Ow...Damn... What the hell was that for?"yelled Ron.

"Stop acting like a moron. It's obvious that those books are for Sakura." Ginny said walking next to Hermione.

"Exactly... Just read the titles. You would at least had saved us from headaches." Hermione added.

Hermione was wearing jeans and a red t-shirt while Ginny was wearing a pink skirt a white top.

"Hey Bill, who's going to come with us?" Asked Ginny.

Thank you Ginny for asking on my behalf.

"Well, there is of course Sakura, you, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George, mom and dad... I'll accompany you and maybe even Sirius... That is if mom let him come."

Well, at least we won't pass incognito... Urgh, rather I won't. But who would with pink hair.

Mrs Weasley appeared next to a black dog. But it didn't feel like a dog, it had some remanent of Sirius' life force.

"Sirius...?" I asked him unsure.

He looked back at the door and started to laugh in a way that resembled eerily to a bark.

"Haven't I told you that she'll know... Hahaha" what. The. Fudge?

There, Lupin was standing with Mr. Weasley.

"We all will be going. I rent some cars from the minister-" "Yes!" The twins interrupted their father. "-Professor Dumbledore told the minister that he was waiting for an ambassador from the Far East. He hadn't told them that you're his granddaughter. And he asked Fudge that I'll be your escort and hide you for the remainder of the summer. So be prepared to be attacked by paparazzi once we arrive in the Leaky Cauldron. Lupin will stay here until our return."

I looked at him horrified. What?! I heard the boys snickering and the girls stifling their giggles. I just rolled my eyes.

"Don't you worry, fair maiden-" started Fred.

"-For as long as we shall live-"

"-We will protect thou-"

"-or until there's no one to annoy you too-" remarked George.

"You seem to forget one small little detail, Fred" Hermione interrupted him "Sakura isn't just a maiden. She's a ninja."

Thank you Hermione. Maybe I'm going to be friends with them if it continues like this. After all, I'm going to spend God knows how long in this world. Until my charge destroys the dark lord. Bouhouhou... Even Oro-pedo-maru didn't have such a lame name. Huh huh... Excuse that moment of insanity. Right, back to the real world.

"So when are we going?" I asked. It seemed as if they were all just spacing out too, or is it just me? The world will never know. Dun. Dun. Dun...

"Ah, yes! Right now, come on." Mr. Weasley said excitedly.

As we went out there were two strange cars, they were old looking, painted in black with small purple flags.

"Come on, I will go with Molly, Sirius and Bill in one car, and Sakura you can go in the other with the kids." Said Mr Weasley.

"But dad, we're not children anymore!" Whined Fred and George at the same time.

"Yes you are. Now off you go" Mrs Weasley said while pushing everyone out. I couldn't help but smile at the small family moment. It made me miss Konoha.

"C'mon Sakura!" Yelled Ginny "Or we gonna left you alone."

My smile turned into a grin as I answered her:

"Nuh-huh... You can't leave me behind. Or do I have to remind you that we're going to this Diagon Alley for me."

Everyone looked at me shocked as I climbed in the car, except Hermione who smiled at me knowingly. I was sitting between her and Ginny while the boys were facing us; Ron in front of Hermione, Fred in front of me and George in front Ginny.

"So, can you tell me a little bit about where I'm going to study?" I asked them.

"Sure, well we study in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, it's a huge ancient magical castle-"started Ginny.

"-where there are moving stairs and hidden passageways-" interrupted her Fred.

"-where the food pop on your plate and is delicious especially on Halloween" continued Ron with a dreamy look.

"And where the roof in the Dining Hall is magic, it shows the weather outside." Added Ginny.

"Without forgetting of course its huge library and the Forbidden Forest where all kinds of creatures live." Finished Hermione.

Ron shivered next to her and commented: "Especially enormous spiders that want to eat you alive."

At that everyone started laughing, he must have arachnophobia. I just grinned at them. They were such an easy going bunch.

"How about the Leaky Cauldron? You keep talking about it and I have absolutely no idea what's that?" I asked them after they finished laughing.

"It's a pub."chirped Ginny.

"A disgusting place even if it's well known among the Britain wizards. However, it's the only way to go to Diagon Alley." Added Hermione.

"As for others, it's heaven on earth." Said Ron.

After that, we talked about random things, ranging from hobbies, likes, dislikes to very random things like the weather, favorite foods, places. To say the least, that was quite an entertaining trip. We stopped talking when the doors suddenly opened. As soon as I was out of the car, I winced at the deafening noise; cars were everywhere, people bustling around, chatters, yells... Damn, I must put chakra to lessen from the noise. I closed my eyes to concentrate better since the ear was such a tricky organ. Opening my eyes, I saw the interrogative looks of the four siblings and Hermione.

"What?"

"Why did you close your eyes?" Asked me Ginny.

"Well, one thing you acquire out of being ninja is you become really sensitive to your surrounding." I explained.

They 'ah'ed at me as Mr and Mrs Weasley came to us.

"Come children, we must hurry because Professor Dumbledore has scheduled a meeting this evening" she said looking at the hopeful looks of the siblings except Bill "I don't know if you can attend. On the other hand, this is concerning you too so you may have a pass. We'll have to see when Professor comes, right?"

It was funny the way Mrs Weasley was messing with their heads. One time, they can come then she says something that make them lose hope and finally, she leaves them with no answer. Perhaps these people aren't as weak as I thought.

"Welcome to the infamous Leaky Cauldron..." Started Fred mysteriously.

"-the only place where you'll find all kinds of witches and wizards-"continued George.

"-and now we're going to enter and leave these morons here" ended Ron.

I chuckled at them while Sirius barked next to me. Saying that the Leaky Cauldron was a fitting name would be the understatement of the century. I prefer to believe that Hermione was correct on this one. The pub was gloomy, shady, dark and dirty. The tables were unclean, reeking of alcohol and leftovers. There were stairs leading upstairs to what I think would be rooms.

"Oh! And whom do I have the honor of welcoming? If it isn't the Weasley family and Miss Granger. But I don't recognize this one, tell me who are you?" Asked the owner of this place.

"It's none of your business Tom, but if you must know, this is the guest of whom Dumbledore has been talking about." Said Mr Weasley irritated.

"Excuse me, your honor" he bowed "but can I ask what a person such as yourself is doing in a place such as this?" He asked in his sickly sweet voice.

I wanted to say that personally I don't know but I refrained and let Bill talk:

"You know that she is attending Hogwarts this year and as such we are accompanying her to do her courses. Now let us through."

Satisfied, Tom returned to cleaning or rather dirtying the glasses while keeping an eye on us. We walked silently until we arrived in the backstreet where we found a long wall. I could sense strong chakra traces on it. It had a complicated genjutsu put on it, but Kurenei senses always said that I had a knack of it. I solved it before they could take out their sticks... er wands, and the wall opened in an intricate way. They looked surprised then Hermione turned towards me smiling:

"You did it, right." She asked, more like stated. I just nodded then explained:

"Yes, in a way magic is a less concentrated form of chakra and less destructive. But I think that there are some differences, I just have to study them." I mumbled thoughtfully. Ginny pulled me by the arm and told me jovially:

"Now is not the time to be pondering about that stuff, it's shopping day, yay!" She chirped while giggling with Hermione. Oh no! Another Ino! And just as I thought that they weren't shopaholic. Guess that wherever I go, I'll have a shopaholic friend.

"Yes but first of all, we'll go to Gringotts the bank of wizards. What you need to know about that place is that I work there with other creatures called Goblins. They are a very proud and aggressive kind, so I wouldn't stare too much at them if you want to go out of there in one piece." Advised me Bill. "Professor Dumbledore had given me the key to your vault. You will go alone as he told me. Just don't say anything and don't speak unless spoken to, that's all I can say."

We arrived in front of a huge building. Bill told me that he alone will come with me while everyone else would wait in a café on the other side of the street. The steps and floor were sparkling, the walls were clean, spotless unlike where they just had been. If the Leaky Cauldron was black, Gringotts would be white, dark and light, night and day, complete opposites. The small beings, Goblins as Bill explained earlier, were walking imperially around me. We arrived in front of a goblin who was writing on a parchment. We stood in silence for a few minutes until he deigned to look at us with his empty soul reading eyes. I internally cringed but didn't so much as twitch on the outside.

"What can I do for you?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"We would like to make a withdrawal from Miss Sakura Haruno's vault." Requested Bill politely.

The goblin put out his hand saying: "Key." Bill took out from his jacket a small silver key with a pale rose ruby. The goblin examined it while humming. He looked up again ever so slowly then told me to follow him to sign some papers before we would go to the vault. When we arrived, he took a sealed parchment and told me to open it. It was a sealed parchment, just like the ones we were taught in the academy so I could easily open it. It was blank except from a big red paint stain where the Haruno crest was drawn.

"So it's true. Your parents last visit to this vault we were given this parchment and were told that only their daughter meaning you could open it." He told me before opening the vault. I couldn't help but openly gape at the money stacked in it.

"Is this mine?" I asked shakily.

The goblin nodded. He gave me a small pouch and pointed with his long, thin, old looking finger to the vault. I entered and started filling it, starting with the golden pieces then the silver ones and a few of the bronze ones. I shook lightly the pouch and thought that it was enough. As I turned toward the goblin, my eyes caught a flash of white. It was a letter. I put the pouch in my jeans and started walking towards the letter. It was addressed to me. This is what it said:

Dear Sakura,

If you are reading this sweetheart, then your dad and I must be dead. Please don't cry for us, after all you have heroes for parents, isn't that great? Sweetie, how are? Is your father's family treating you well? I know they are, after all they are a very kind and loving family. Can you believe that your aunt and uncle wanted to come with us to fight Voldemort? But I lied to them and told them that I don't know how to support more than two persons. How is your ninja life? I know that you'll be the best kunoichi (see your mom knows a few Japanese words). Sweetie, tell dad that I'm sorry and that I love him very much and to please forgive me for everything.

My Sakura, my beautiful baby, do you know how much you brought us happiness during that time of war? You were the colors that lighted us during that dark time. Sweetie, you'll be so powerful that I know you'll kill Voldemort in a snap of the fingers, and you'll be able to win against that Potter boy. Lilly and I were great rivals during school and even after. If you could see us, fighting over who has the best cake, the best garden, the best dress and so on and so forth. It was absolutely ridiculous! But all the same entertaining, moreover it made us forget for that lapse of time that there's a war raging around us.

Sakura, don't stay up too late, eat healthy without forgetting your vegetables, take a bath everyday, make friends -even if they aren't many make them be your true friends- and do your homework, but I know that if you're anything like your father you'll be a slave-driver however don't overwork yourself too much. Respect your elders and fight for your dreams tooth and nails, for a man without a dream is a man without a life. Follow your instincts, since for a ninja his guts are his lucky star (that's what your dad told me anyway). Be loving and caring and if you don't like some ninja rules make your own ninja way, after all rules are meant to be broken but don't be too much of a troublemaker like your mother.

My Sakura, my cherry blossom, know that we love you very much and that we are very proud of you.

Love,

Toshiro Haruno and Jasmine Dumbledore Haruno.

While reading the letters, my eyes started watering until finally tears were flowing freely down my cheeks. My parents love me, they are heroes. They... They died for me, for the freedom of this country... They are heroes... Mom and dad love me. I miss them... Sobs racked my body as my knees bucked under me. I sat in a small ball on the floor, the letter crippled in my hands. I forgot that I was in a vault in a bank, I forgot that there was a goblin watching me, that Bill was waiting for me upstairs, that everyone else were waiting outside. All I could think about was that my parents loved me. All I could do was read the letter again and again and learn it by heart.

I stayed on the floor for a few minutes, until I could finally breath normally. And even after that, I just laid on the floor, my back to a wall, staring at the letter without seeing anything. When I finally composed myself I turned towards the goblin who was still looking at me with those empty eyes. Just for that moment, I was thankful that he was with me and not someone else. I couldn't live it down if anyone else was with me during that moment of weakness. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if someone was there looking at me with judgmental eyes or pitiful ones. After closing the vault, he looked at me with those thankfully empty eyes and told me to keep the key and not to give it to anyone. I nodded and sealed the key in my everything-scroll.

When we arrived in the front hall, I checked myself for any trace of crying and found none. The goblin left to where he was when we first arrived. I looked around and found the somewhat familiar reddish hair of Bill and walked towards him. I decided to give him a scare, but alas he turned and saw me.

"Is it just a coincidence or did you know that I was coming?"

"Magic!" Looking at my confused face, he burst out laughing. "No, I didn't know. We can't know where someone is by magic, sadly."

I just nodded at his response. I told him about the key and what the goblin said to me. He just nodded thoughtfully.

"He is right. After all, you're the only owner of the vault."

We walked outside and found the others coming toward us.

"You took too long." Was the only response given to our inquiring looks.

Mrs Weasley said that we were going to a store called "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions". The men made a face and said that they were going to wait for us at the café. She nodded and told me to follow her. Ginny immediately stood to my right side while Hermione my left. It seemed to become more of a habit each time they accompanied me. But who was I to complain. At least they know when to be quite and when to talk.

As were walking toward the store, talk and murmurs followed us. I could pick a few sentences. Apparently, news travel here just as fast as in Konoha. Ginny and Hermione started chatting lively as to drown the murmurs. Even if it was an epic fail, it was the thought that counts, right? I smiled at them. They were kind but too much naive for my taste. We entered the bright shop and the first thought that run through my head was what the hell, dresses?! The second one being how am I supposed to move in such impractical clothing. I followed silently though too afraid to say anything that would be thought offending.

"Welcome, what can I do for you?" Asked us Madam Malkin in a gentle voice.

"We would like dresses for this young lady? It's for the fifth year of Hogwarts."

"Oh! You must be the Far East's ambassador. Such beautiful hair you have, I know the perfect dress for you." With a flick of her hand, a silver roll of fabric came flying toward us. "What do you think of this color, dearie? It will bring out your hair color and complexions perfectly, right? How would you like it to be? Long, short, revealing, fluffy? I think a strapless one will be perfect, it'd be at knee length. What do you think?"

She fired question after question. I just looked at her dumbly and nodded at her choice. The dress will be perfect, I had no doubt about it. She took my hand and led me to take my measurements. After finishing, she turned to me and told me about the dresses I'll need during my stay at Hogwarts and that she'll send them directly there. I paid for the dresses and thanked her. As soon as we were out, Hermione and Ginny took their usual position by my side while Mrs Weasley walked in front of us.

Arriving before the men, Fred and George immediately sprung on their feet.

"Now for the most important part-" started Fred.

"-and the funniest one-"

"-its time of course, ladies and gents-"

"-for Sakura to choose her wand!" Finished George.

"Oh yes! Of course! Mom, dad I'll go with them and survey them, Kay?" Asked Bill.

"Yes go! I need to rest a little bit?" Said Mrs Weasley sitting next to her husband.

We walked to a small shop, "Ollivenders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C". The only thing that I could think of was how old he must be and how is he even able to move around. As we opened the door, a small twinkle was heard. It was quite dark inside unlike the colorful store we just went to. Rows upon rows of small boxes.

"Hello children, oh! You must be the daughter of Toshiro Haruno and Jasmine. Yes, you have a lighter shade of your father's hair and the exact same eyes. But you have your mother's face shape. Yes, they were such a lively couple. I remember when your father wanted a wand. I had to make him a special one since all of our usual wand were too sensible. He told me to make a special one for their child. But I couldn't stop myself from making hundreds of them since it was such a novel experience."

He was a strange pal. Are all wizards this crazy or is that what they consider normal and I'm just out of character here. Mr Ollivenders was a small character, thin, kinda goblin-like but human version. He had pale eyes.

"What's your wand hand, child?" What? "What hand you write with?" Ah!

"My right."

He disappeared in the back of his store. The twins were murmuring to each others about some grand project. Bill and Ron about prefect and I don't know what else. While Hermione and Ginny were talking lively about Harry and when he may come to Sirius's house. Mr Ollivenders came back holding a wand.

"There, Oak and Dragon heartstrings. Ten and a half inches. Strong and controlled." I held it in my hand for a few quiet moments. "Come on! Give it a wave!" He ordered me urgently.

I did as told and a flowers pot behind the twins exploded. The twins and Ron immediately burst out laughing. So that's why they were impatient on going here.

"No, not this one." He took away the wand and disappeared again to the back of the store. He came back with another one. "Beech and Unicorn hair. Nine inches. Flexible."

I took the wand and it made the front glass explode. Startled cries were heard from outside. The twins and Ron doubled laughing while Bill chuckled. Hermione and Ginny looked at me encouragingly. Ollivenders just shook his head while grumbling thoughtfully under his breath. He took the wand and came back with another one.

"Holly and a Phoenix feather. Ten and a half inches. Firm and rigid."

I gave a wave and string o fire shot out towards the twins and Ron who were holding back their grins expectantly. Their smiles immediately dropped and they started shouting at me. Bill, the girls and I burst out laughing at their demise. I turned towards Ollivenders and saw him watching us with melancholic eyes. He must feel lonely in this store. I gave him a small understanding smile. He smiled back. I murmured a sorry for the mess am she just waved it off taking with him.

"Mahogany and Dragon heart strings. Eight and a half inches. Light and stable." I waved it and a chair crashed in the door. The twins and Ron started laughing again, forgetting all about the incident.

"Cedar and ash. Six and a half inches. Powerful and volatile." It made water splash on the twins.

"Hey! Why do you always target us?!" Yelled the twins at the same time.

"No reason. But if you must know, I find your reactions entertaining." I said shrugging.

I tested more wands, and each time it would be an epic fail. At least, I always went with a bang, like that pyromaniac Akatsuki loves to say. Ollivenders came with another wand. He seemed to be happy with my utter fail in finding the perfect wand.

"Well, they always say that thirteen is the charm. Here, cherry wood and basillic's fang poison. Nine and a half inches. Flexible and vicious. The poison is in fact a gift from the Potter boy." As soon as the tip of my fingers touched the wand, it instantly latched in my hand as a golden light enveloped me.

I stood there dumbfounded as the others just watched me in awe and shock. All except Ollivenders who was smiling creepily at me. It was by far the most extravagant reaction I achieved. As the light dimmed, I found that everything which was destroyed by my previous tentatives was repaired. We stood in silence for a while until the booming laughter of the owner of the shop startled us from our thoughts.

"It would seem that the wand had chosen you young one. Quite a powerful one you have here, and if I dare say the most powerful I've ever made. After all, it's quite rare to make such a combination. That's why I would ask of everyone of you not to talk about it to anyone but Dumbledore and Harry if you please. Am I understood?" We all nodded profusely.

I paid for the wand and we all headed to yet another shop called "Magical Menagerie". From outside we could see owls, toads, cats and other animals staring at us, eating or simply sleeping. As I entered the shop, I remarked that the twins left us to our own devices. Bill sighed wearily then turned toward us.

"Sakura, you can either buy a cat, a toad or an owl. I need to see what those two are planning. If you finish and I haven't returned, you can go to Gambol and Japes. That's probably where I'll be by then."

We just nodded while Bill took off to wherever that shop was.

"Why don't you buy a cat? They are sooo cute and fluffy... And cute! " cooed Ginny.

"No, please don't buy a cat. It's enough we have to deal with Hermione's monster, we don't another one wrecking havoc. So please don't buy a cat.!" Begged Ron dramatically while we just rolled our eyes at his antics.

I went to the owls section. There were owls of all kinds. I wanted to buy an owl since they weren't as much as popular in Konoha. Whereas we use eagle as messenger birds, here they use owls.

"Kuroyuki" I muttered as soon as I saw it. A black owl with white streaks at the end of his wings.

"What did you say Sakura?" Asked me Hermione followed shortly by the two siblings.

"I'm going to buy this one." I showed them my new pet. "And I'm naming it Kuroyuki."

"It's so elegant. It looks and acts like royalty." Ginny giggled.

"Yes, I agree. Your pet is really beautiful, Sakura. But, do you mind if I ask about what does Kuroyuki stand for?" Asked me Hermione with a confused expression etched on her face.

"No, not at all. And to answer your question, Kuro alone means black while Yuki snow."

"A fitting name, right?"

"I don't care! It's much better than a stupid cat anyways." Yelled Ron.

Hermione elbowed him in his ribs. He groaned and muttered an angry sorry. I smiled sadly at them. Ron reminded me so much of Naruto it hurts. While Hermione reminded me of actually myself. The both of them started bickering whereas Ginny just petted Kuroyuki. We both headed to the cashier where I paid for my new pet and its food. By the time we stood outside, Hermione was puffing next to me and Ron just glared daggers at her, hoping to catch her on fire perhaps.

"So" drawled Ginny "Bill hasn't arrived yet. We go find him?"

We nodded and we followed Ginny to "Gambol and Japes". Just by the name, I could guess that it was for pranks. That would explain the twins' sudden disappearance, also the weary sigh Bill drew. Upon our entrance, we found Bill boring holes in the twins' face while they bowed their heads in shame with pursued lips. I'm pretty sure they don't want to answer Bill's question.

"Hey, guys!" Yelled excitedly Ginny as soon as we came near them.

They were startled out of their contest of who could stay silent the longer by our sudden and rather loud appearance. The twins' faces lit up instantly, on the other hand Bill sighed a long sigh. He must be getting tired.

"So what did you buy?" Asked an eager Ron.

"None of your business, baby brother." Said a too much amused Fred.

"So what brings you here?" Asked us George.

But I didn't hear them. I was too entranced to pay too much attention to their conversation. This place was a heaven on earth for all the pranksters. I glanced at one shelf which held all sorts of explosives, fireworks, stink bombs and some others stuffs to wreck havoc in the strictest place. I smirked at the thought as I grabbed a handful of everything on that shelf, then headed to the cashier.

"Hello miss, what can I do for you?" Asked me politely the man.

I put everything in front of him. He seemed to be surprised by my choice. He looked up at me then chuckled. I couldn't stop myself from asking why he's laughing. He just doubled in a peel of laughter. Then, while shaking his head, he just told me: "Never judge a book by its cover." I chuckled at his answer.

I bid him farewell. As I turned around, I stopped short in my tracks as I looked at the similar masks of stupor that were wearing my companions. I raised an eyebrow which seemed to snap them from their shock. The twins and Ron started laughing while Bill just rubbed his head. I pity him and envy his patience. Hermione and Ginny were still staring at me with bulging eyes. I sighed.

"Sakura," started Bill in a much too calm for comfort voice. "Why did you buy these?"

"They can come handy. Moreover, you don't know when you can need them to use as a distraction." I said in a professional voice ending the discussion.

Bill and the girls nodded, seeing from where the thought to buy such things came from. On the other hand, the twins and Ron were looking at me in awe. I hurt them mumble a faint "how did you do that?" I waited until I had my back to the more mature persons, then winked at them while mouthing an "I'm awesome".

We left the shop to meet the adults. While walking through, I couldn't stop my eyes from devouring everything they landed on. Every shop was amazing in its own right, there were from all kinds just like what Hermione told me, some were colorful whereas others were more dark. Some looked new, other so old they might snap or fall down, people were bustling around me in a hurried pace, kids running, some girls chatting idly about boys and boys talking about something called Quidditch. It was such a lively and peaceful place! It made me want to just lay on a bed lazing around all day.

As soon as we arrived, the adults stood up all at once and came forward to us, pressing us to hurry up. I looked up at the sky. It was past noon. I would say around the one o'clock. On the way back, I let my eyes wander on the multiple shops. There was one specialized in cauldron, another in broomsticks and materials, an apothecary. I will make sure to return here some other time, just to buy some gifts and souvenirs for everyone back in Konoha. Thinking about Konoha just made me think about Genma, Tsunade-shishou, Ino and everyone else... Even my ex-teammates.

We soon arrived back in the Leaky Cauldron where the cars were still outside of the pub. As soon as we climbed inside the car,the boys closed their eyes letting a sigh of contentment leave their lips while we just laughed at their antics.

"Had a trying day, boys?" I asked them.

"Are you kidding me?!" Cried out Ron. "How can you not be tired?"

"Don't over think it, baby brother-"started Fred.

"-Girls are like that, they can't get tired after shopping-"

"-it is but the cruelty of nature, you must face your destiny like a man-"

"-like a man, not whine like a baby!" finished George sternly.

Ron looked darkly at the twins, while we just laughed. The trip back home was spent in a laughter-filled but more calm way. We arrived back to the headquarters where Lupin was waiting for us. The books that Bill brought were no longer in the hall and I think that we all thanked God that they weren't there anymore or we might have caused some dangerous catastrophes which will cause for everything to tumble on us. I don't want that to happen and I don't think that anyone wants. Lupin asked us how was our day. Upon seeing our disheveled state, he just chuckled at our misery.

"Go wash your hands, children, while I prepare lunch." Mrs Weasley called after us as we climbed the stairs in a way that resembled disturbingly to zombies.

I put everything that I bought on a desk then went to wash my hands. I splashed my head with cool water as I rethought about Konoha... And Team 7. Last I heard about my ex-team, Kakashi was on a solo mission, Naruto was still training with Jiraya and Sasuke still with Orochimaru. I can't think about this. I must concentrate on my stay in here and the training that I'm going to follow for the rest of the summer.

I entered the dining room where I found Sirius, Lupin and Bill looking at all the books while the twins were murmuring quietly in a corner. The girls and Ron haven't arrived yet. Mr Weasley entered the room followed by flying plates and Mrs Weasley who was waving her wand, clearly she was the one who enchanted them. As soon as the plates were set on the table, Ron arrived running in the dining room followed by more civilized girls who were giggling at his antics.

The chairs appeared immediately and everyone took their place. Sirius sat at the head of the table with Mr Weasley at his right and me at his left. Mrs Weasley took her place at her husband's right, next to Ginny and Hermione. At my left, sat Bill followed by Fred, George then Ron. And so we begun eating Spaghettis with meatballs and tomato sauce, as I was told by the ever helpful Bill. In a way, he's kind of like what Genma was with me in Konoha, the big ever helpful brother and in Genma's case, overprotective brother.

"A penny for your thought, Sakura?" Startled me Sirius from my right.

I looked up and saw that everyone was staring at me with a concerned gaze. I could feel blood rushing to my cheeks but stopped myself. Thanks to the ANBU training, I could control most of my body's reactions. Thinking about ANBU made me homesick.

"Sakura! Jeez you're spacing out worse than Harry." Commented Fred. I smirked.

"So, who is Harry? I keep hearing about him, yet I don't know a thing about him except that he's the son of my mom's rival"

As soon as I finished talking everyone just stared at me with bulging eyes of of their sockets and jaws on the floor. Except of Sirius and Lupin who muttered my mother's name at the same time.

"So you know her." I stated. They just nodded, still in a daze. A pained look flashed in Sirius' eyes before being replaced by booming laughter which seemed to snap everyone's attention.

"Know her? Besides being Lilly's rival, that's Harry's mother by the way, she was one hell of a hellion. Everyone thought that her, being Dumbledore's daughter she'll be more silent, preserved and of course an always perfect student, so imagine their shock when they find out that she's a prankster. Hahaha... She used to always help us out from detention. Hahaha... But even so, she always managed to be one of the best in class, that's what used to drive Lilly insane, and at first they used to bicker so much that James -Harry's dad- and I used to always survey them just to stop their fights. Hahaha..."

"Yes, Sakura, your mother was a spitfire in her own right, so much that people wondered if truly she was Dumbledore's daughter. Your mother was quite famous for her right hook, I remember Lucius once hitting on her, she punched him so hard that he flew back a dozen feet before slamming in a tree." Lupin added while smiling nostalgically.

"Hahaha... We must tell Harry this one so he can rub it off on that Malfoy's boy face."

At that remark, everyone burst out laughing. It would seem as thought I inherited my mother's character, and also her right hook. I smiled a small smile at the thought that I shared something with my mother. I can't wait to meet this Potter boy and also the Malfoy. I smirked at the thought of what I'm going to do this year. Thank God I bought those explosives earlier. It would seem like I'm going to need them after all if I want to keep my sanity intact for the next year. It would seem that they haven't answered my question yet.

"Sirius, you didn't answer my earlier question." I said after they calmed.

"Hm. What was it?"

"Who is Harry Potter?"

"Ah! Harry is my godson!" He said proudly. He must really love him.

"He is the child of the prophecy-" started Fred in a mysterious tone.

"-the only one who had ever survived the Avada Kedavra, the death spell-"

"-cast by the-one-who-we-mustn't-say-the-name..."

"Voldemort" I chirped and watched as they all cringed except for Sirius and Lupin.

"-yes" finished George in the same mysterious tone.

"Harry is also our best friend and a magnet for troubles."said Hermione.

"He's practically family" said Ron after swallowing "and its not us who look for troubles since they seem to just love us and they come looking for us."

"How so?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Well, during our first year, we had to look out for the Philosopher stone and he had to fight you-know-who, or a copy of him?" Hermione trailed uncertain.

"During their second year and my first, Harry saved my life and fought against a basilic, it's a serpent that can kill you by simply looking at it. Yet again, he fought against a reincarnation of you-know-who." Continued Ginny.

"During our third year, Sirius escaped from prison. He was known during that time as a criminal who betrayed Harry's parent, worked for you-know-who and wanted Harry dead. In the end, it was my rat who in fact was the criminal who staged his death at the hands of Sirius." added Ron.

"During our fourth year, Hogwarts hosted the Triwizards championship. It's a tournament where the three grand schools of Europe participated in: Hogwarts, Beauxbâtons and Durmstrung (sp?). The security was raised and no one underaged could participate. However, Harry participated and won but at a price. The supposed only champion of Hogwarts died at the hands of a very much alive you-know-who." Finished Hermione.

"These, of course are only the main events that have happened for the last four years." Commented Ginny. "It goes without saying that there are some small events that happen during the course of a year."

"Especially during Halloween." Added Ron.

Mrs Weasley just shook her head and with a flick of her hands, the lunch was swept away to be replaced by chocolate pudding, as I was once again told by Bill. We finished eating then went to the reception room where I was to.d in more details how they passed the four last years in Hogwarts, such as how they fought a troll, or how Ron and Harry arrived in a flying car to Hogwarts during their second year after missing the train, and even how the Defense Against the Dark Arts post can never be occupied for more than a year and is thought to be cursed.

We spent the whole afternoon talking about Hogwarts, its students, the teachers, the four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw and so on and so forth. At one point, the adults left us to our own devices. It was when I was told about Bucket, the griffin that was sentenced to death during their third year along with Sirius, when everyone left except for the five siblings and Hermione. After they finished telling me about their last year, Hermione started teaching me about Hogwarts history. It was a thick book that she took from the piles that Bill brought.

It wasn't until approximatively five o'clock when we heard the door's opening and G-pa's distinct voice.

**-0-0-0-**

**Ta da... And as promised the supra long chapter that I hope will satisfy you. ;)**

**You know, while writing this chapter, I remarked that I kindasorta forgot about a few things that happened in this tome, such as when does Harry arrive? I think I'm going to reread it, or at the very least the first dozen or so chapters. **

**Thank you once again for the amazing reviews. Seriously, they are what gave me the will to write again. I'm ashamed to say that for a while I refused to write and read anything Potter related. I know, LeGasp! But don't you worry child don't you worry child (do you know who sing this song plz) as I was saying I'm going to start typing once again, that is after I gain enough informations and recover the lost memories of the Harry Potter world. **

**Hope you enjoyed! Review and constructive criticism is appreciated -**

**SharkswillruleDAworld is out ;P**

**P.S:**** the sharks are the official mascots of my hometown football team. GO SHARKZ! Moreover, Kisame is half a shark and you have to admit that he's awesome (besides the fact that he's Itachi's teammate... Blush)**

**Editor's note:**** the author is unable to join you now as it is that she passed out from nosebleed. We are sincerely sorry for this unforgivable act. *bows deeply and puts in place Kabuto's like glasses in place* Ja ne~ **

**Muffled sound:**** Help! Help! *Editor rushes towards me* You were tricked! MWAHAHAHAHA... Kabuto's officially my bitch now MWAHAHAHAHA... Now the next step in ruling the world is wait... Turn the page... (Can you guess what movie reference is that?) **

**-0-0-0-**

**WTF Fun Fact:**

**Did you know that cows are more dangerous than sharks? Sharks kill 10 persons annually while 100 people die by getting stepped on by cows. I know! And everyone think that cows are so cute. Puh-lease, pfft... Gotta Love the new fluffy animal, I present to you fluffy sharky 3**

**-0-0-0- **

**P.S.S:**** Good luck to everyone who has school today. As for me I'm going to enjoy my spring break... MWAHAHAHAHA... As much as I can permit myself... Sadist teachers... They should convert to Jashinism, I'm sure Hidan will be happy with them **


	5. Chapter 5: noisy brat and studying 2

**_Daughter of the two worlds_**

**disclaimer****: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter**

**_Chapter 5: noisy brat and studying part two_**

Apparently I was right. But he wasn't the only one who was present. Dumbledore was accompanied by the two professors, Snape and McGonagall.

"Children, could you please tell everyone to come to the meeting room." And before anyone could mutter anything, he continued, "And no, you cannot attend today's meeting."

I stood up too, but my grandfather told me to follow him. When we entered the meeting room, which was the dining room, we found that everyone was already there. Dumbledore casted a silencing spell, to stop any eavesdroppers, essentially the twins.

"Now, yesterday I didn't tell you everything. It is true that I just found how my daughter's spell worked, but, by asking her to stay the whole year here, I had to pay."

Everyone rose their eyebrows as a gasp was heard from Mrs Weasley.

"Hahaha... Quite a prized one, hein?!" Commented Sirius.

"Yes, but the main reason why I have to pay is because she is a ninja. For this reason, she can't leave her village, without the permission of the Hokage, for a mission. Thus, I asked her to for a service, to look after Harry Potter while I can't. Besides, the leader of their village seems quite fond of my granddaughter." He said as his eyes twinkled.

"But Professor Dumbledore, why will you not be able to guard Harry Potter? Besides, we can keep an eye on him during your absence?" Asked Snape.

"Ah! It's true, Severus. But, as you can see, she is the same age as him. This is why it will be easier for her to keep him and his friends from troubles, by befriending them. But, by what I saw earlier, it's clear that is going to be easy, right?"

I nodded. So this was what my mission entailed, protecting a brat from getting in troubles. And by what I was told earlier, this boy was an exact personification of a troubles magnet, literally. I couldn't stop the sigh that left my lips. My holidays will come to a stop once the school year starts. Looking back at them, they seemed to be to have a problem.

"-ind a teacher, the minister will meddle in Hogwarts' affairs, which is unneeded. What's with Voldemort's return, we can't afford any more troubles. I am still looking for a teacher, and I truly hope that I'll be able to find one before the end of this week as it is the deadline before Fudge will send me who he thinks is most suitable to spy on us." He said with a tired sigh.

Unsurprisingly, this minister reminded me of Konoha's Council, especially that bastard Danzou. Well, it was understandable especially with their annoying meddling. Those old bats! I never understood why Shishou never fired them and elected a new council. Particularly with their previous decision to massacre the whole Uchiha clan. Besides, I'm pretty sure that that snarky pest of Danzou isn't what he says he is. I'm pretty he's hiding some pretty nasty secrets by those bandages.

Sometimes, I wish I could just barge in and dismiss all of the members of the Council instead of waiting for Shishou's decision to do so. At the very least, she will save us all the daily headache caused by their mere presence and constant interfering. Every decision Shishou took, they must disagree about it, until she finally explodes then they start thinking about the pros of her decision, then they finally agree. It is as if they live to ruin our lives.

Politics, I wonder if Naruto ever thought about what it entailed to be Hokage, all the lies, the choices, the sacrifices and the secrets. The dark secrets, the nasty secrets, that if revealed they would taint the Hokage's image and Konoha's as well. For, even if for outsiders and the civilians alike, Konoha is the most peaceful and cheerful village to be, we also, like all of the villages, have our secrets. Not being known as the Bloody Mist Village or for our military force like Kumo, didn't mean we were weak.

"Sakura." By hearing my name I immediately focused on what G-pa was saying."we need to discuss your cover story." I nodded. "Everyone know that you're the Far East ambassador, but more precisely from Japan. We need to name your school, I was thinking of Shinobi School of the gifted." I raised an eyebrow for his choice. "As I was told by Tsunade-sama Shinobi means Ninja and gifted because you can use chakra without the use of the wands. So what do you think?"

"It's a good enough name." He nodded. "But are you going to tell the public about my relation to you, G-pa?"

He looked at me thoughtfully, his eyes unseeing, his spirit trading us for some memory. Finally, after a tense silence, he nodded reluctantly, as if he wasn't sure about his decision. I stared at him until he nodded decisively. I didn't want to partake any action he wasn't sure of its efficiency.

"Yes, I think it would be the best course of actions. Everyone knew your father and that Jasmine was pregnant. Besides, after her weeklong disappearance, it was a fact that you would grow up in Japan. And seeing as you're the apprentice of the leader of your village Konoha, right? It may help getting the ministry off my back for a little while, hopefully."

I nodded at his explication. Saying it like that, it may be even advantageous to show my relationship to G-Pa.

"Now, what you must know about Voldemort, child. I will tell you everything you need to know, starting by the last war fifteen years ago. This is what happened-"

And so he started explaining everything about the last war, how he heard of the prophecy, how it engendered my parents's death and another boy's parents' unstable mentality who are till this day in Saint Mengouste(sp?), Neville Longbottom, and so on and so forth. He also explained how Severus was a double-agent for the order, how my parents died and how Harry's parents died. By the end of of his explanation, it was already nighttime. He just told me about Harry's arrival when we heard knocking on the front door.

"Ah, it would seem as if our guest arrived. Come on, Sakura, have patience we'll discuss a few details with the rest of the Order then you can finally rest." G-pa told me while smiling.

I nodded. This mission will be troublesome, as Shikamaru would say. Protecting a brat from getting in sticky situations while knowing that he's a troubles magnet. My shoulders sagged as Mrs Weasley, who had left to open the door, returned with many more wizards. Wouldn't I ever get a pause? This was becoming ridiculous. Some of the wizards who I've already met nodded their heads as greetings while those unknown just looked at me surprised. They knew who I am, not what I'm doing here. When everyone was seated, Dumbledore stood at the head of the table. He cleared his throat and all noise stopped.

"Tonight, as you may have remarked, we have a guest with us. The ambassador of the Far East, Sakura Haruno, also as you may or may not have noted, my long lost granddaughter." At that, multitude of gasps were heard from those who haven't been here yesterday. "Also, as you may know, she will be spending the next year in Hogwarts, but not simply as an exchange student, but also to protect Harry Potter."

He sat down. And as expected, a number of the wizards and witches present started protesting. They either thought that I couldn't handle Potter, that I was too weak and frail looking to be able to do anything, that I'm an ambassador meaning that I don't a thing about protecting anybody, well you got the drift. While they were protesting about my inability, I just sat there, sipping the tea, that was cold now, while glaring at every single one of these who thought that they were stronger than me. Like everyone, my patience has its limits. And mine was just crossed. So I did what every sane angry woman kunoichi really, would do in such a situation, I put the cup painstakingly and calmly standing up, I slammed my fist on the table. And immediately, everyone shut up and sat down.

"Thank you. Now, do you have any single idea about what I can or can't do? Do you have an idea about who I am? Or are you just protesting simply because I'm fifteen and have pink hair? Have you ever heard of the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover'? Does it ring any bells! God dammit! Why are yapping around like fucking banshees?! You aren't satisfied with Dumbledore, say it quietly like the adults you're supposed to be! Not like some children fighting over who started it?! Now, would you please tell me quietly what's your problem. So, maybe we could fix it and be done with it then move on with our lives?! Is that okay with you?" I saw them nod shakily, probably not having expected my outburst.

"You said we don't know your powers, you're just a regular witch. Even if I don't understand how a teenager could be an ambassador." Said a man whom I didn't recognize and don't want know about. I just sighed. I'm going to repeat myself and I hate repeating myself.

"First, I'm not 'just a regular witch'. In fact, I've been a ninja since I was six years old and always will be. Second, me being an ambassador is just a cover story, however I was my leader's advisor who is my mentor in my old village." Several wizards were just gaping at us. Even my grandfather's were widened. Oops, it would seem like I forgot to tell him that small little information.

"Girl, we are at war! We aren't here playing ninjas! If that Potter boy were to die, you'll be dooming us, little girl!" MadEye's voice boomed angrily.

"As I just said I'm a Ninja I'm perfectly capable of guarding him and protecting him. Besides, even if we confront that Voldy-dude, I'll just have to kill him if Potter is unable to do so. After all, it was one of the objectives of the mission." I said while shrugging.

"Mission?" Asked Tonks confused. And before I could answer, Dumbledore spoke.

"Yes, mission. As my granddaughter said before, she's a ninja; thus she can't leave her village if not during a mission or a vacation. And since a year is too long for a vacation, I had to ask of her to do a mission."

"However, she's still a child. She doesn't know a thing about war. How do you expect her to be able to fight." Interjected once again Moody.

"We are in an unofficial war against a village, most of the other villages want our destruction, we have a council member who want nothing more than to overthrow our current leader and start the war program on all of our ninja and you ask me about not knowing a thing about war?! I'm an assassin, an Anbu Captain, my head is worth millions in all lands and I'm still a child?! I kill almost daily, have to ruin all plans of overthrow from the inside and stop all plans of invasions while still infiltrate our enemy's ground and explode their bases, yet I don't know how to fight?!"

I was fuming by now. How dare this old geezer think of me as weak?! How dare he doubt my power?! Everyone seemed to be scared of me by now, except of the teachers who already knew about my capacities, and Mrs Weasley and Dumbledore who looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"That's what you're saying, but I want to see proof? All I have is your words, but how can I be sure that you're not lying?" He said once again.

I stared at him as he looked at me with an almost smug expression. And then before he could blink, I was behind him with my kunai pointed at his neck and my left hand circling his head. Everyone immediately stood pointing their wands at me. I started talking low yet loud enough for everyone to hear me.

"This is why I'm an assassin. This is why almost all of the countries want my head. Because I could kill you before you could say 'cheese'; because, I'm a medical ninja, I can kill with just chakra or magic -whatever you call it, just by touching your chest." I put my hand on his chest where his heart was "I can stop your heart, I can add pressure on your heart until it explodes from the inside out. Because the leader of my village was my mentor, I inherited her super strength, thus I can crush your ribs with just my bare hands, I can crush every single bone in your whole body without shedding not a drop of blood. Because I have a knack for genjutsu, I can make you see your worst nightmare, I can torture for hours while in the real life, it equals to a tenth of second. That's why people fear me and our enemies hadn't declared open war upon us yet. They are still preparing their army."

I loosened my grip and hid my weapon in my pouch. Standing up calmly, all the while thoroughly enjoying their jumpiness, I stared at Dumbledore's face who looked at me with a sad expression, almost pitying me. I asked to take my leave. He nodded and told me he would explain to those who weren't here yesterday everything. I smiled a small, almost invisible, smile which he returned, then turned towards the door and left the room.

As I was passing Ron's room, I heard a voice, that I wasn't familiar with, yelling at the top of his lungs. He most be the Potter boy who was throwing a tantrum over how it wasn't fair that he didn't come here from the start of the holidays and blah, blah, blah. I was still in a fool mood so I had absolutely no desire to go meet him as of yet; so I just continued on walking passing the girls room which was wide open. I knew that Ginny was staring at me but she didn't come to talk to me, wise girl. I arrived in front of my room. I didn't want to return to that snake hole so I turned right where I was told the Griffin's room was.

Upon my entrance, the griffin stood up and stared at me. I, already in a fool mood, just glared at him until he bowed and sat back down. I sat on his back and started petting his head. It was a calming procedure. And now with an empty mind, I could think about my behavior. I shouldn't have reacted so heatedly to his arguments p, even if I didn't like them. Even if he was implying that I was weak, he was right. He didn't know if what I was saying was the complete truth or if I was lying and was in fact a spy or something.

Even if his words hit a still sensible cord. After all, who would like to be reminded of his foolish days? I am quite ashamed of my behavior as a preteen, and probably will always be. I was harsh with Naruto who didn't, most of the time, deserve my hits. And I was just a burden in my team, a weight that had to be supported, a damsel I'm distress who had to be protected rather than a kunoichi. Perhaps if I hadn't been such a brat, things would have turned out better. Perhaps we wouldn't have been such a dysfunctional team. But who am I kidding? Naruto and Sasuke would have still left for training and power. Kakashi should have still reinstated himself to Anbu duties.

Thinking about Naruto always drove me to work harder. Apart from the constant heartache I used to feel, his stubbornness reminded me that by just working, I could reach standards that nobody thought I could. And look at me now, Anbu Captain of one of the most proficient squads to be. But it was all thanks to Genma, if it wasn't for him, I would still be that weak annoying fangirl, mourning the treason of Sasuke, or as Genma prefers to call him by Sasgay, and sometimes when he is just too much jovial, Sasucakes. The first time I heard him, I couldn't stop laughing even when my chest started hurting.

Sometimes, I wonder if my team never got dissolved, would I have trained with Genma. If they have never left me teammates-less, would I have been so close to, not only Konoha 12, but also most of the Jonins and Anbus. If Kakashi had trained me correctly and I haven't negligee my early training, would I have turned the way that I did? Would I have been stronger or weaker? And when I feel thankful for their depart, a guilty feeling start weighing in the pit of my stomach. And I start doubting, once again, myself and my resolve. Is it selfish of me to be thankful that my teammates left me alone, that my team dissolved, that Genma came to me and helped me set my new goals?

I remember when I told Genma of my inner turmoil. A dark look flashed through his eyes before his usual smirk settled back in his face, even if it didn't reach his eyes. He just ruffled my hair, telling me that it was natural to feel so, and that I should buy him dangos as a thank you gift for being oh so considerate to have trained me. Needless to say that I took him immediately to the closest dango shop. He started protesting, telling me that he was just kidding, that he loved training me and that I was his little sister. When I was told, I couldn't stop the years of joy that left my eyes. He started panicking while I started laughing, harder until I just collapsed on him, dragging him to the ground with me.

It would seem as if the Potter boy has stopped his foolish tantrum. I sat next to the griffin in the lotus position, even if I was good at sensing people, I still needed to concentrate more here since their magic is so much fainter than our chakra. I concentrated on Potter's magic and its flow, he was angry but was starting to calm down. Then I started concentrating on his friends, Ron was slightly afraid while Hermione was nervous and sad. Suddenly I felt the twins chakra, err magic appear next the trio who were apparently called the Golden Trio. I felt Ginny approaching where I am quietly, slightly peeking through the door that I left ajar.

"Feeling better?" I smiled slightly before answering with a nonchalant 'yeah'.

"Wanna come meet Harry? They have succeeded to calm him down."

I stared at her for a few minutes before standing up. I patted the griffin's head a last time, then followed her downstairs. I could already hear them discussing, more like Potter asking them, about what informations they had managed to snip. They started telling him about me, when Ginny entered and I followed her shortly. The three brothers and Hermione seemed to be relieved by our intrusion while Potter just looked at me curiously, sending not so subtly stares at my hair.

"Yes, it's natural." I snapped at him. All of them looked surprised by what I said, rather the way I said it.

"Excuse me?!" He stared at me weirdly.

"You're forgiven." I said while looking at my nails.

The twins and Ron started laughing out loud while the girls tried to stifle their giggle. I can heartily say they weren't making too much success. I don't know why, but every time I look at him, I have this strong urge to tease him. Maybe because our mothers used to be rivals, so much I inherited that too among many other things.

"Who are you?!" He asked in a rather rude way.

"If you want to know the name of someone, especially if it's a girl, you must say your name first; then, ask politely her name with a big 'if you could do me the honor at the end'." I said in a taunting way. Apparently, I was getting under his skin. I smirked at the prospect of the torture, err teasing I meant, I could put him through.

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Sakura Haruno, at your service." I said with a mocking bow at the end.

"What are you doing here?"

"Jeez, what is it today and people not stopping questioning me? I just escape from the old geezers, now I have to deal with this noisy brat." I grumbled under my breath, but loudly enough for them to hear me. The brothers snickered while the girls giggled. Harry just stared at me shocked.

"Harry, this is Sakura Haruno, she's the Far East ambassador who is going to spend the next year with us." Started Hermione. Thank you, I truly didn't want to start, again, explaining.

"But what is she doing here, I thought tat this was supposed to be a headquarter, not a hotel." He just grumbled.

"Yeah, you see, Sakura is Professor Dumbledore's long lost granddaughter." She explained.

"WHAT?!" He yelled. I pity his vocal cords.

They flinched at his loud voice, or because they were surprised.

"Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you." I said with a smile.

They looked at me as if I grew three heads.

"What? Clearly, we didn't have a good start. Thus, I present myself once again."

They smiled and Potter presented himself in a calmer and more polite way. I sat on one of the two beds next to Ginny.

"Hey, Harry! Did you know that Sakura's mom was your mom's rival?!" Said Ron out of the blue.

"What?!" He said once again.

"Yeah! Apparently, your mom lost her cool with her. Sirius said that they could easily get under each others' skins and that her mom was a troublemaker with their band. He said that she usually got them out of troubles, yet she was always one of the first in her class." He explained excitedly.

"Yep, d you know that she punched Malfoy senior!" said Fred.

"Just like how Hermione did with Malfoy junior!" Continued George while laughing.

Their reaction started immediately. All of them laughed while Hermione blushed. I smirked. Who would have guessed that calm Hermione could pack a punch?

"So, do you know hat they could be discussing now?" Asked Harry and everyone sobered.

"You can't use your ears for this one, mom had enchanted the room." Said Ginny.

"How do you know?" Asked her Harry.

"Well, Tonks told me to throw something at the enchanted thing; if it isn't it will hit the door, if it is the thrown thing will bounce to somewhere else." She explained. An interesting procedure, if I dare say.

"Hey, you were there the whole afternoon. So what were you talking about?" Asked me Ron.

For a second, I hesitated. I couldn't tell them about the mission or I'll blow my cover. I will tell just what they need to know to calm their curiosity.

"Just what G-pa will tell the ministry; then when Harry came, and with the whole bunch of mostly unknown wizards, I had to explain that I'm a ninja. Then MadEye started doubting me and I gave them a little scare. Dumbledore told me to go cool off and that he'll explain everything." Well, that was about everything that happened.

"Wait you said you're a ninja?" Asked me Harry shocked of is it suspicious.

"Yep! A ninja is in a way a more powerful wizard. Whereas you use magic, mostly to accommodate your living way, we use magic, we call it chakra, in a more destructive way." I couldn't stop the smirk that graced my lips as I saw them shudder slightly. It would seem like my years with Genma had turned me into a sadist.

We heard talk downstairs and immediately everyone sprung to their feet and started to slowly creep on them, in hope of catching some talk. I ignored them and walked hurriedly downstairs. I was met with my grandfather standing in front of me.

"Feeling better?" He asked me worriedly. I was touched by his concern. Here I don't know them that well and he's already concerns with my well being. I smiled slightly.

"Yes, thank you. I shouldn't have lost my temper. In a battle, that would have caused me my life or the life of my teammates." I answered tersely.

I was absolutely surprised by what he did next. One second I was facing him, another I was in his arms. He hugged me.

"My child, don't worry. It was only natural of you to react that way. After all, you aren't always underestimated. By what Tsunade-sama told me, you are a very respected and important individual in your village. But I can't say that I'm not proud of what you did. You have earned your respect. And I'm very proud to call you my granddaughter."

I was overwhelmed by what he just said. I could feel my eyes watering but I stopped myself. I couldn't let them see my weakness after I just had put up a strong facade. After a few moments of silence, we departed. He told me that he wouldn't be able to attend dinner and that tomorrow I'll start studying. As soon as the front door closed, the kids came barreling downstairs. Mrs Weasley said that first, we had to eat then we could discuss and talk.

Before we moved, we heard something falling down and a lot of excuses from Tonks who had hit her foot with something. A chilling voice interrupted Tonks. It started to yell curses that I've never heard before such as 'mudblood' and 'traitor'.

"Shut up! Shut up you with!" Came the booming voice of Sirius as he fought along with Lupin to close the portrait of the yelling woman.

"What was that?" Asked a shaken Harry.

"This is my mother Harry." He said as he took us to the dining room.

"Your mother?"

"Yes, this house is a propriety of the Black family. And seeing that I'm the last living Black, I own it." How unsurprising.

We sat at dinner talking about me, Harry, me, my parents, our parents, me, Tonks and her s and oh, and did I say we talked about me? At last, Ron once again seemed to remember something and say it out of the blue..

"Hey Sakura, you said that at the meeting you scared MadEye, how in bloody hell did you do that?!"

At that, Sirius started laughing in his laugh/bark way while Tonks started giggling.

"Hahaha... She threatened him. Hahaha... I told you I liked this girl for a reason. Hahaha..." Sirius explained.

The kids were just looking between us, confusion clear on their faces. Even if some of them are older than me, I still call them kids because even if the Golden Trio did face some dangerous situations, they are still innocents, they still see the world in a black or white point of view, a little bit like Naruto see the world and perhaps even Sasuke despite the fact that he tries times and times again to make us think that he's so different from Naruto. Maybe that's why I never was able to truly belong in team 7, maybe that's why I fit how so perfectly as an Anbu. Because, I'm the only one who was able to see that the world couldn't be so simple, that the bad guys weren't bad by choice, that every reaction that we face today had her reasons hidden and forgotten in the past.

It would seem as if Sirius finished talking about my oh so fabulous exploit. I smirked while rolling my eyes. As I said before, innocence and I'm sure that if I told them so, they would fight tooth and nail that they no longer were innocents. They don't know the beauty of what they have, of what I no longer own. As soon as I heard my name being called by Bill, I nodded to show him that i was listening to whatever he was going to say.

"Sakura, while you were gone, Dumbledore retold your story but he also told me that I will start teaching you tomorrow and that sometime this week, you may have to meet Fudge, our minister." I just nodded. Did I say that I hate politics? If not I truly despise it.

As if reading my thoughts, he told me: "don't worry. It's just a few words exchanges and and a few photos, that's all."

"I know, Tsunade-sama used to send me on some of her political helps and meetings. Especially when she didn't want to meet the Elders." I grumbled the last part. Whenever, they would come barging I would always be next to her, doing most of the talk. I smirked at the thought of her suffering with them for the next year.

"Sakura, you promised us yesterday that you would do something ninja like today!" Yelled an overly excited Ron who was followed by the twins' yeahs.

I did the bunshin jutsu. And as the cloud dissipated, four mes stood in front of them. All of them looked at me with bulging eyes and dropped jaws.

"Bloody hell! How did you do that? Can your clones die? You have to teach me how you do that? Man, I could already see myself sending them to class while I just lounge around." Said an awestruck Ron. I couldn't stop myself from chuckling.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I can't teach you this technique since it's too advanced. And no, my clones don't die unless they are hit too much or the hit is deadly. But I can dispel them and their memory come to me as if I was the one who did them."

"Can you show me?" Asked Ginny.

"Sure. Hmm. How about each clone will go somewhere with one of you, you talk to her and then I tell you what you talked about?" They nodded excitedly.

The twins talked to one clone, Harry and Ron to one and the girls to one. After a moment, they came again and I dispelled them.

"So the twins talked about how I convinced Bill to let me buy explosives. Harry and Ron about Quidditch and Hermione and Ginny about shopping." I answered them. "Is that what you talked about?" I asked them even if I already knew the answer. They nodded surprised.

"Come on, children, time to go to sleep." Mrs Weasley shooed everyone to sleep with a few protests from the twins.

-0-0-0-

Life was good. This last weeks was spent in me learning about this world, its customs and its traditions. I would wake up at four and a half, work out a little bit then take a bath, breakfast, theory and history, lunch, practice, meeting, dinner, talk with the kids. When I finish all of this, I put a sound proof jutsu and protego spell on the rest of room then I start studying the scrolls that Lady Tsunade gave me or practice some of the Justus. I remember the meeting I had a with Fudge. He was all about his image this, image that. Smile and wave, girl, thrust the ministry and blah, blah, blah.

The four weeks passed quickly. One of the only interesting thing that happened, aside from the meeting with Fudge, was Harry's trial. By what I was told, it was clearly a trap to remove Harry from school and maybe even Dumbledore. Even if Harry wasn't denounced guilty, I still felt an uneasy feeling about this new year. It's going to be a challenge keeping an eye on Potter and finding a way to kill Voldemort. Fortunately, I love challenges.

-0-0-0-

**And that's a wrap!**

**Oh! I'm excited! I posted a chapter before the end of the week! Yay for me xD but I think that the last part is a bit rushed, ne? Review and tell me what you think ;)**

**P.S: I don't think that she revealed too much information about her village's military system. After all, everyone knows that in the ninja world. That's what I think at least. But you know, as they say in French, taste and colors aren't arguable (les goûts et les couleurs, ça ne se dispute pas) well, it supposed to mean that we are different. What I mean is that I think that that's enough information and you think that that's too much information. And maybe someone else will think that this paragraph is stupid.**

**So Ja ne~**


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Old Enemies

**Daughter of the Two Worlds**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto nor do I own Harry Potter :P**

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Meeting Old Enemies_**

First September, for all of my life, this date was nothing more but a normal day. But since I arrived in this world, many facts had changed such as me being a witch aside from being a ninja and having to go to school for the next year. Therefore, first September is the first day to school and is the reason why the whole house is in a frenzy. Fortunately, I prepared everything last night. However, since I woke up and everyone is running around and around. Sirius wants to go with us, Mrs Weasley doesn't want to, Harry and Ron are still preparing their packs, and I'm eating breakfast.

I couldn't stop the sigh that left my lips when I heard the front dour opening. It meant that our escort has arrived and that this noisy yet lively family would stop worrying. From all the aurors, the one I liked most is Tonks. She wasn't too serious neither was she taking her job lightly. When the escorts came in, I immediately started chatting with her, waiting for everyone to come in the hall and calm down a little bit. We were sitting in the dining room when we heard a crash from the hall, followed by Mrs Weasley's angry voice then by the screeching of Sirius' mother. The twins had almost hit Ginny when they wanted to enchant their suitcases.

After all of the commotion died down, we finally could leave for the station. Sirius managed to convince Mrs Weasley to come with us. It wasn't that surprising, Sirius is the godfather of Harry. Moreover, they wouldn't see each other until December. We weren't accompanied by bill nor Mr Weasley. The trip to the train station was, to say the least, unquiet. Everyone was excited for the new year, some more than others. However, I could say that I was by far the most excited to go to Hogwarts. I only heard of it, yet I couldn't stop the enthusiasm that built itself in my conscience. After all, who wouldn't be eager to go live for the next year or so in a castle?

My relationship with Harry has escalated from 'I-don't-want-you-here' to friends of sort. In a way, Harry understood me the best. He too lost his parents during the war, and they too died heroically. Furthermore, our mothers were rivals and later on became close friends. Perhaps, we can have this kind of relationship sooner preferably than later. After all, if I want to protect him I must, at the very, least talk to him daily. Ginny, Hermione and I became fast friends. It would seem as if Ginny has a crush on Harry. With the help of Hermione, we devised a plan to make her enjoy her teens days. After all, if she pursued Harry like a blind lovesick fangirl, he would be repulsed instead of being attracted to her, like how I was with Sasuke.

We soon arrived in the train station. I was overwhelmed by the sheer number of the trains. I remember trains from some of my travels as Tsunade-shishou's ambassador, especially from my first mission to Snow Country with Team Kakashi. However, the trains there weren't as big as these ones, neither were they this many. We continued on walking until we arrived in front of a boulder between the platforms nine and ten. Mrs Weasley gave me my ticket. It says platform nine 3/4 for Hogwarts Express. It must be this one, because if the density of the chakra-like that enveloped the boulder. Hermione looked sharply at me. She didn't want me to take off the genjutsu placed there. The twins started running towards it.

"If you are nervous, you can run toward the boulder. Or you can just walk in it." Explained to me Hermione as Harry and Ron ran into it.

Ginny and Hermione soon followed, then I walked calmly into the boulder. Doing otherwise would suggest that I was nervous or afraid. And I was neither of these attributes. I was soon joined by Tonks. Platform nine 3/4 was crowded and noisy. Two adjectives that I prefer to be the farthest from. A long train had written on it 'Hogwarts Express' were many children scrambled into, shouts and goodbyes were heard here and there. Children were meeting their friends but mostly were pointing at our strange group, or rather at my outstanding hair. By now, everyone knows who I am and my relationship with Dumbledore. It was a relief. I wouldn't need to explain to everyone who I am and make a whole new background. After all, it is a fact well known that the best lie is always the one closet to the truth.

We said our goodbye and soon the train started taking off. Harry, Ginny and I started looking for where to sit since most of the compartments were already full. Fred and George immediately left us, while Ron and Hermione went somewhere else seeing as they are prefects. We found an empty compartment at the back of the train, except of a platinum blonde girl that reminded me eerily of Ino. If it wasn't for their completely different complexions, I would swear they were twins separated at birth. The other person who was already there, was a dark haired boy clutching a strange flower pot in his hands in his hand. He seemed to be the careless kind of guy, forgetful and negligent. Not a good combination, of I dare say.

Ginny presented them as Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. We made small talk. Mostly Ginny talking with the two strangers, while Harry and I sat in silence. Neville talked about the exotic flower he held, Mimbulus Mimbletonia. He rambled on its characteristics, then he poked it. Immediately, a green disgusting liquid came out of the flower, splashing everyone and covering them in this smelly liquid. Harry, who was clutching a toad, had his entire face green, like Neville's. Whereas Luna who was reading a newspaper, remained relatively clean. Ginny and I were quick enough to hide our faces.

While looking like a bunch of crazy, smelly lunatics, someone entered. It was a girl who wasn't familiar to me. She had long black hair and was looking shyly at Harry, who was openly gaping at her after he cleaned his glasses. It was clear that he was infatuated with her, as it was clear that she wanted to talk privately to Harry. Without glancing at me, or for that matter the others, she said a quick good morning to Harry before hurrying out of the compartment. While Neville kept on apologizing, Harry was in, as I like to call, the sulky corner. Ginny made a charm that thankfully cleaned us whole without leaving anything.

They started on taking again. The lady passed and Harry bought a great deal of sweets and candies. Even if I'm supposed to be a medic, I still have a sweet tooth. Therefore, I had at the very least taste each one if the differents confections. They started talking again, but I just kept silent. I have to talk to Tsunade-shishou without having to write a letter, give it to Dumbledore, then wait for I don't know how long until I can read her answer. Perhaps I wouldn't have to, if my memory serves me right, and I know it does, there's a seal I once read while rearranging the books in Konoha's archives.

The seal was a transportation seal of sort, like the one the fourth Hokage was renown for. With the help of Shikamaru, we developed it so we can transport it between us. The seal was drown on a scroll and the two people had to sign on it their names with their blood. Therefore, if the scroll was ever to be taken by someone other than Shikamaru or me, it would immediately teleport to the nearest person who signed. It was a handy jutsu. All I have to do is write whatever I want, then do the tiger sign and send chakra in the seal to be activated. Voilà, the scroll is with Shikamaru. I still have our last scroll, I think. Perhaps when we arrive in Hogwarts, I'll ask him to tell me everything that's happening in Konoha.

It would seem that during my musing Ron and Hermione found us. They started talking about their duties as prefects and how it was absolutely boring. Hermione told those who were interested the names of the prefects, not including myself, but she made a not so nice comment on the newspaper that Luna was reading, which happens to be owned by her father. We lapsed in an awkward silence, that was soon to be stopped by the door opening for the third time since we entered this compartment. The awkward silence stopped to let a tense one in its wake.

I opened my eyes to see a blond haired boy with an arrogant smirk on his face. He looked at Harry and his friends smugly. He didn't seem to have noticed me. Good, I always wanted to know why he was so much hated by Potter and company ever since I first heard of him, and of course his father who was punched by my mother. I can't help but smirk in pride. Who wouldn't be proud to know that their mother punched a stick-up-his-butt guy? Well, I for one am proud. I saw Ginny looking at me strangely. I just smiled at her and winked. She shook her head and we both turned our attention to what the intruder wanted.

"What do you want?" Barked Harry before Malfoy could even open his mouth.

"Calm, Potter or I'll give you detention." He answered in a lazy voice. "You see, I ,unlike you, was named prefect which means that I, unlike you, can give out punishments."

"Yeah, but you, unlike me, are stupid so go out and leave me in peace." Retorted Harry.

Immediately, everyone burst out laughing,while I smirked at their antics. They reminded me of Naruto and Sasuke, especially with the black and blond hair. However, their personalities are switched in a way. Sasuke was always an arrogant prick, like this Malfoy.

"Tell me Potter, what does it feel like to be second to Weasley?" Malfoy asked snidely.

"Shut up Malfoy." Answered Hermione coldly. He did not just go there.

"Oh, it seems that I struck a sensible chord." He smirked smugly. "Watch out Potter, because I'm going to be dogging you..."

"Enough!" I ordered while springing to my feet.

Immediately, everyone became silent and watched me. I was right. Malfoy with his two followers hadn't noticed me. As soon as he recognized me, all his stance changed. It transformed from tense-I-hate-your-guts to player-I-can-get-this-girl.

"Well, excuse my lack of mannerism, I'm Draco Malfoy and these are Crabbe and Goyle. You must be Sakura Haruno, the ambassador from the Far East, am I right?" He smirked as he finished.

"You are forgiven, nice to meet you." I answered in a polite manner. As long as he hasn't declared war on me there's no need for me to be hostile towards him.

"Why don't you leave these losers and join me. I will show the right people to meet." He shot his arm for me to take. For a tense moment, everyone held their breath, almost waiting for me to accept his offer. Tch, they have so little fate in me.

"As it's kind of you to offer me to meet other people, I will have to deny it. You see, I'm already quite attached to these people. Moreover, we will arrive shortly o Hogwarts. There's no need for me to go and walk around the train now. However, I hope we still could be acquaintances and perhaps friends." There, a political answer is the best answer I could give him in these kind of situations.

They all looked at me with bulging eyes and jaws dropped, some more demonstratives than others. Draco smirked then nodded t me before going out of the compartment. I sighed as my shoulders slumped. Everyone was still gaping at me as if they were goldfish. I sat back down as Luna took back her newspaper and started reading once again as if nothing happened. I wish the others were like her in that instant. Forgetting everything that just happened and moving on. However, knowing them like I do, they'll immediately start firing question after another.

"What in bloody hell was that?!" Screeched Ron, immediately bringing the others back to the living plane. "Was Malfoy... flirting with Sakura?! He was... Actually polite with her?! And, and Sakura you were okay with him?! Is the world going to end?" He ended dramatically.

"No, seriously Sakura, what was that?" Asked Hermione.

"Simple, I don't declare war first. As long as he is polite towards me, I will remain so to him. However, once he crosses the line that I set out for him, it will be official war. Besides, the feud between Harry and Draco reminded me of home and I couldn't stop myself."

They were silent after that. A few moments of awkward silence passed between us before the sound of something grumbling broke it. Its effects were immediate. Everyone burst out laughing. Ron became red of embarrassment before he started yelling about not eating breakfast earlier on. Harry presented him everything he bought. As Ron started scarfing down everything his hands touched, Hermione reminded everyone that we should change in our uniforms.

Kicking out the boys, we started pulling out the robes and skirts. It would be quite hard to move freely in these clothes. Already I know that I'll have a very difficult time acclimating myself to this skirt. As I finished wearing my clothes, I was tackled from both my left and right by none other than Hermione and Ginny who started gushing on how I was just too cute in the school's uniform, and that I looked just like a little girl. I didn't understand what they thought was so cute about me. I was a merciless killer who brought men twice my size to their feet for crying out loud in our universe or whatever, and here I'm compared to a little girl?! No thanks.

Luna opened the door for the boys to come back in. They too were dressed in their uniforms. As soon as they sat down, Ginny started rambling on about how cute I looked. She was interrupted by the twins appearance who just told her that I and I quote 'looked more like a sexy Japanese model than a cute little girl'. Of course they were each delivered a slap on the back of their heads for being so rude to me. That was how we arrived in Hogwarts.

Upon descending from the train, I heard a dry and feminine voice calling for the first years and my name. Turning toward Harry and Hermione, I was told to go and that they will take care of my pet. I nodded. They seemed surprised and Harry looked worried. About what? I don't know and don't want to know. I was soon met by the sight of a woman holding a torch. I walked up to her and asked her who she was, politely of course.

"Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Enchanted miss Haruno." She answered in her dry yet hyper voice.

She told me to follow the first year. As if walking among midgets who wouldn't stop staring at me as if I was a strange creature, which wasn't exactly far from the truth, but we had to go in canoe in order to arrive to the castle. I couldn't be more grateful for being a ninja, at least with chakra I could walk on water, thus not getting cold and catching pneumonia or whatnots like the rest of the youngsters. I sat with a grace that was only known to the ninjas in one of the boats. I will not raw and that's final. Fortunately, they were enchanted.

It took a few minutes, but once the fog cleared, I could see the castle that was simply magnificent. I looked breathlessly at the castle, with its multiple lights that gave an eery aura to it, the long tours and the silver glow of the moon. Upon arriving, I once again walked on water. The air was chilly, adding the cold and wet socks of the first years, they must be freezing. At least once we entered the castle, the warm, warm castle. They dried off just a little. We climbed some stairs, when a familiar figure came in. With her pointed green hat and stern gaze that made every talk stifle, it was no feat to recognize professor McGonagall.

"Professor Wilhelmina, I would like to request the presence of Miss Haruno, please."

"But of course! Go ahead my girl."

I nodded before following Professor McGonagall.

"There has been a change in plans. Don't be surprised once you meet them." Were her cryptic words before she opened the huge door.

Upon entering the Grand Hall, I could make out four long tables filled with students ranging from 12 to 17 year old. Each table held a different color particular to its house. For instance, where Harry, Hermione, Neville and the Weasley's were sitting, there were red and gold banners with lions up their heads, while green and silver banners with serpents were on Malfoy's table. In the middle of the hall stood the first years in a file. The roof was enchanted to resemble the sky, a dark sky was shown illuminated by brilliant stars.

With my chin held high and confidence in my steps, I followed professor McGonagall silently. We made our way easily towards where Dumbledore was standing with the company of the other teachers. Whispers were following us as we walked. However, seeing as Professor McGonagall didn't grace them with any response, I didn't. Once we arrived next to Dumbledore, she brought an old looking chair with a hat looking even older than the chair. Once it was posed in the center of the , all talk quieted and everyone looked in anticipation towards the hat. It was as if it was brought to life. With a dry and rough voice, the hat started singing:

"_In times of old, when I was new,  
And Hogwarts barely started,  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted._

_United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning._

_"Together we will build and teach"  
The four good friends decided.  
And never did they dream that they  
Might some day be divided._

_For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there, so I can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry's purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name."  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot  
And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light.  
For each of the four founders had  
A house in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning just like him._

_And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest  
and taught them all she knew,  
Thus, the houses and their founders  
Maintained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
for several happy years,  
but then discord crept among us  
feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four  
had once held up our school  
now turned upon each other and  
divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school  
must meet an early end.  
what with dueling and with fighting  
and the clash of friend on friend._

_And at last there came a morning  
when old Slytherin departed  
and though the fighting then died out  
he left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four  
were whittled down to three  
have the Houses been united  
as they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here  
and you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
because that is what I'm for._

_But this year I'll go further,  
listen closely to my song:  
though condemned I am to split you  
still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty  
and must quarter every year  
still I wonder whether sorting  
may not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
the warning history shows,  
for our Hogwarts is in danger  
from external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her  
or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
let the Sorting now begin._"

Once the hat finished singing its foreboding song, everyone started clapping. Their gesture resembling more ways than one to a robot's. Apparently, the hat added change nets to the song, which may explain the surprised looks of all of the students, not including the first years of course. McGonagall opened a scroll that contained the names of the new students. She looked with a stern and reprimanding look the hall, immediately all talk stopped.

She started naming person after another, going through their names, starting with a Gryffindor that was earlier on shaking, and finishing with a Hufflepuff. Closing the scroll, McGonagall looked as Dumbledore urging him to talk. He walked up and started talking.

"For all of the first years, welcome to Hogwarts!"he started joyfully. "As I'm sure you have already remarked, the ambassador of the Far East will be studying here for the next year, thus strengthening our relationship with them. I would like you all to welcome her warmly and kindly. Sakura Haruno, is not only the ambassador but also my granddaughter. I'm sure if you ask your parents, they will remember Jasmine, my late daughter and her husband. Now Sakura, come here and let us see which house you belong to."

I walked to the small chair and sat down while feeling the stares of everyone.

"Hm... Well well well... What do we have here a ninja. How wonderful! I've only met one ninja, however I didn't have the chance of sorting him. Let's see... Hm, you have the courage of Gryffindor, the cunning of Shytherin, the intelligence of Ravenclaw and the heart of Hufflepuff... Hm where do I put you?"

"Please put me in Gryffindor..." I kept repeating it in my head like a mantra.

"Why would I- oh I see, you will play an important role in reuniting the different houses,don't forget that. For this reason... Gryffindor!"

I didn't realize I had closed my eyes until I had to open them. I hear loud cheers from my left, the ones making by far the most noise were of course the twins with their friend that I don't recognize. I walked silently towards Hermione who was clapping while laughing softly next to Ginny. I sat between them both facing Harry with Neville on his right and Ron on his left.

"Now that everything's settled, there's a time for talk, however now is not that time. So I'll only say this, enjoy your meal!"

With that said, the tables was loaded with food. I stared in wonder at it. It just came out of thin air. I looked at Ron who started scarfing everything down. Hermione and Ginny looked at him in disgust while Harry just ignored him, unperturbed by his antics. A phantom was staring melancholically at Ron. If my memory serves me right, he's Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington or, as the students refer to him, Nearly Headless Nick. Tearing his gaze from the sight, he set his eyes on me.

"Ah! What a delight to have the Far East Ambassador in my house! However, I already knew you were going to be in Gryffindor. It was obvious that you would be one of us. Ah! I can already feel the jealousy of the rest of the phantoms."

"Excuse me, what do you mean by it was obvious that I was going to be a Gryffindor?" Harry asked.

"Well, I remember Jasmine herself being in Gryffindor, and she was quite the troublemaker herself. And I also know of father's origins. It is only evident that she is going to be placed her." He explained while Hermione nodded.

I looked down at my plate and found shrimp tempura and green tea and dango. I turned towards my grandfather to see him smiling at him. I nodded my head in thanks. Saying a quiet 'Itadakimasu' (sp?), I tore my chopsticks started eating while listening with a distracted ear what they were saying around me. Apparently, the students have never heart the Sorting Hat give warnings before but it was a usual occurrence in the past, once it felt the need to warn Hogwarts.

The phantom left us once he felt vexed by the disrespectful way Ron was talking to him. After that they lapsed in a sulking silence, each of them not talking to the other. Just as Harry was used to Ron's antics, he must be used to Hermione's and their disputes. He continued on eating and so did I. I missed eating dangos and tempura of any kind. It's been a whole month since I had last eaten something not occidental, and this made homesick.

I miss Genma and Shikamaru. I miss the girls night out. I miss Tsunade-shishou antics. I miss Hinata's shy stutter. I miss Ino's boisterous voice. I miss Shikamaru's troublesome. I miss Genma's occasional hugs and the solace he used to give me. I miss my sparring partners. I miss my friends. I miss Konoha. I even miss Team 7.

"Now that we have eaten and drank, we will start talking. I would like to tell not to only our new students but also to our old ones that the access to the Forbidden Forest in prohibited. Mr Argus Filch, our school's caretaker, had asked me to remind you for the four hundred sixty second that the use of magic is not authorized in corridors between classes and plenty of other things that are too forbidden, which complete list is now on his office's door.

This year we will have the company of four new teachers. Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank who will teach our students the Care of Magical Creatures. I also have the pleasure of welcoming professor Dolores Umbridge who will take care of the Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now our last professors are a little bit late seeing as they would teach a complete new class that I personally added to the program, and which is not obligatory for students to pass. Nevertheless, those who are interested may go to the Head of their House.

Moving on, the trials for the Quidditch teams for each of the four houses will be on..."

He went silent looking at the DADA teacher questioningly. Everyone looked at them uncertain of the reason why Dumbledore shut up. However, when she cleared her voice, it became apparent that she wanted to make a speech. Dumbledore quickly cleaned up his face and sat down elegantly in his chair, before staring at the rude teacher, looking as if nothing can make him happier than listening to what she had to say.

Although Dumbledore managed to school his expression quickly, the other teachers openly expressed their surprise. Never had Professor McGonagall thinned her lips so much that it looked like a single line, nor had Professor Pomona Sprout's eyebrows rose so high that they became hidden by her hair. Until now, not a single new teacher dared to interrupt Dumbledore while he talked. Obviously, she ignored the traditions of Hogwarts.

"Thank you, dear director, for these kind words."she started in a squeaky voice that made me cringe. My grandfather just nodded, urging her to continue.

"I must say it is a great pleasure to be once again in Hogwarts," she smiled showing her pointy that made me immediately think of Kisame. "And to see all of these smiling little faces looking at me!"

I immediately looked at everyone. No one was smiling. They looked rather surprised to be treated like children. I locked eyes with Harry who was too looking at who was smiling. I smirked as he blushed at being caught.

"I'm impatient to know you all and I'm sure that we will quickly be excellent friends."

The more she talked the more people started to smirk at her idiocy. I heard a couple of girls talk about how they would prefer to be her friends than to wear that horrible cardigan of hers. They immediately started giggling while I thought of Ino and how she would say the same comment, that I'm sure of. No Sakura bad thoughts... Stop and listen to the speech. Something fishy is going on here and I need to know what.

She started talking once again. I forced myself to listen to every word she said. As it would seem like, the ministry of Magic decided to intervene in Hogwarts. This is why I hate politics so much. As if dealing with Voldemort isn't enough, I must sort out this mess with the government. Only Hermione looked to understand the hidden message behind the words of the old bat. I sighed just thinking about this year made me want to go back to Konoha just have missions again. Even if I always had to deal with the different Council members especially that Danzou, at least I had missions on which I could relieve my stress.

I heard Dumbledore clapping, followed by the lazy cheering of the rest if the students. She sat back in her seat, letting Dumbledore talk once again.

"Thank you Professor Umbridge for this enlightening speech. As I was saying, selections for Quidditch will start..."

"That for being enlightening, it was enlightening." Huffed angrily Hermione.

"Indeed." I nodded.

"Don't tell me you were captivated by her speech?!" Ron and Harry looked at us shocked.

"Idiots, I said it was enlightening, not captivating. Didn't you hear a thing from what she said?!" She all but shrieked angrily at them while they looked down ashamed.

"Obviously not, I'll explain it to you. The ministry wants to intervene in Hogwarts matters. They see Dumbledore as a threat and want him removed as quickly as possible." I told them in my 'duh-are-you-dumb' voice that I always used with Genma.

I felt two chakra appear inside the castle. They aren't exactly unfamiliar, seeing as I already ran on them in some of my missions. Looking up at Dumbledore, I saw him wink at me discreetly. I tensed my muscles for any possible attack, but sat down and continued on acting as if nothing was wrong.

"Guys," I murmured to them seeing as everyone became silent.

"It would seem as if our new teachers have come. Please enter." Dumbledore said.

The doors opened to reveal Uchiha Itachi alongside his partner Hoshigake Kisame. However, Kisame was using a genjutsu that hid his sword, his blue skin and the gills under his eyes making him look almost human. They were no longer donning the Akatsuki cape instead were wearing normal clothes, black pants and white shirts underneath a black traveling cape that covered their heads. They looked just like the Dementors Harry talked about, just cleaner.

"These two men are sent to us from the Shinobi School of the Gifted, the same school our ambassador studied in." Everyone just gaped at me, looking between us and trying to set a relation between bright pink me and black mysterious men.

"The course that I added is selfdefense. In Japan, as I was told, wizards and witches don't rely as heavily as we do on wands. Although they can use magic without wands," several gasps were heard "they prefer to defend themselves hand-to-hand, or in case someone either took your wand or attacked you in front of muggles, how will you react. For this reason, I added the selfdefense course. As I said earlier, it is not mandatory for all students to pursue this special subject. However those who are interested may see the Head of their Houses. Gentlemen, would you present yourselves?"

They both took off the hood at the same time. Several gasps were hear as the girls began to ogle them. I sighed. Seriously, even Kisame?!

"I'm Uchiha Itachi. I'll teach you close combat and long range techniques." His velvet voice made several girls swoon, not that I think of his voice. Not at all.

"I'm Hoshigake Kisame and I'll teach you midrange and how not to miss your target." His gruff voice and I quote 'manly' made the girls simply faint.

"Now the teachers will take turns teaching you. However, the both of them will be present when one of them is teaching you. Questions?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Is it because you're an item?" Asked one of the girls from Slytherin.

Everyone just gaped openly at them, looking as if seeing them under a new light.

I almost burst out laughing but hours of emotions management -especially anger- made me stop myself.

"No."was the icy voice of the Uchiha that chilled the bones of everyone.

"Now, now, it is becoming late and I'm sure you are tired. Tomorrow school will start and I'm certain that you can hear the warmth of your beds calling you." He dismissed the students.

Soon the prefects, including Hermione and Ron, started guiding the first years toward the House. Harry wanted to show me the way but I have more serious matters on hand. I excused myself and walked toward Dumbledore. Glaring at the two Akatsuki members, I followed my grandfather to his office. As soon as the door closed behind Kisame, I turned on my feet.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

**And cut.**

**I know that it's been more than a while since I last updated and I'm sorry for having left you for so long. It's just I was completely drained because of the exams, work and projects. Urgh! I'm only in high school and I'm already dead, how am I supposed to deal with college?! Besides my life that I'm sure I'm boring you with, I just imagined the end of this chapter like that. Since most of the times, I imagine how the chapter is supposed to end. And sometimes it ends like how I wanted it to be, but most of the time, it isn't in any way related to how I planned it.**

**Again sorry for the late update, and thank you, thank you for all the reviews. They make my day, seriously. In a black plain of just school, reviews, favorites and followers are like the light that I'm desperately in need for :D**

**Apart from school I had to deal with what to write. I didn't know how to make Akatsuki enter, who, how many... Niet, zero, nada, nothing, rien. So I had to deal with one of my biggest writer block, but I didn't succumb and now I have a plan on what to write Aha!**

**Reviews and constructible criticism is appreciated ;)**

**sharkswillruledaWORLD is out:)**

* * *

**P.S:**** thank you angelchild001 for telling me their names. I'll change it, I promise but not sure when.**


	7. Chapter 7: Alliance? Maybe Friends? No

**_Daughter of the Two World_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter**

**Chapter 7: Alliance? Maybe. Friends? Hell no.**

"What the hell are you doing here?" I promptly asked once the door was closed.

The two Akatsuki members stood stiffly to one side while Dumbledore sat on his desk, looking at us with a gleaming look that practically yelled 'I know something you don't know'. They may be Akatsuki, S-rank criminal or whatever, but I'm not going down without a fight. I tapped my feet impatiently, waiting for a response. However, they just stared at me impassively. I glare at them before turning my attention to Dumbledore.

"May I ask what are they doing here? Also why was I not informed?" I asked grumpily.

I saw the Uchiha move something from under his cape. Preparing myself for any possible attack, I could say honestly that I was more than surprised when I saw a scroll with the the Hokage's seal. I handed it to me. After making a quick check of it with my chakra from any genjutsu or surprise attack, I unsealed the scroll and started reading. The more I read the more my eyes widened.

_"To Anbu Captain of Squad 13, Haruno Sakura,_

_How are you? Is everything fine? How is the mission? Are they treating you well? Everyone is doing fine and they're all saying hello. I know that you're wondering about what the hell are those Akatsuki doing here, but the good news are they aren't against Konoha, which means that they aren't your enemies anymore. In fact, they're our allies. Yes, you read it right and I'm not drunk._

_As you already know, Orochimaru was a member of the Akatsuki after he left Konoha, but he left them too. Well, the bad news are that he declared war upon Konoha, allied Oto with Kumo and Mizu against Konoha and Akatsuki whose leader is the Kage of Amegakure and finally, Sasuke is leading their troops. The good news are that Sand is still our ally along with the rest of the lands, Akatsuki also is our ally and they won't try to capture the Jinchuriki during the whole time of the alliance. We'll try making an alliance with Tsuchigakure._

_Nevertheless, keep an eye on them. Naruto is still with Jiraya, I can't have him running around with those bastards in Konoha. I know that you may be angry, but try seeing it from my position. We are at war against not only Oto with his army of experiments, I know that you remember how your friends came back from rescue mission, but also against the Bloody village of Mist and Kumo who might I add have always been after the Byakugan. At least with the Akatsuki, who even if they are well renown criminals, are our best chance to lessen the sacrifices and win this war._

_Also, don't come rushing back to Konoha unless I order you to do so, am I clear? While Orochimaru may have declared war on us, it hasn't started yet. There is no need for you to fail your mission by coming back. Besides, I'm sure you want to see where your mother's world, don't try denying it. Now with that said, don't start fighting against the Akatsuki, don't cause any unnecessary trouble but if somebody gets on your nerves don't forget what I taught you, am I clear?_

_Take care of yourself, don't get rusty, practice your medical ninjutsu and work with the scrolls I gave you. Everyone miss Konoha's sweetheart. Your family wishes you luck on your mission, tell you to say hello to Dumbledore and if you can, to visit your parents grave and put some flowers._

_Your second okaa-san,_

_Senjū Tsunade, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato_.

_P.S: Shikamaru says that you still have the scroll you both created. Whatever that may be."_

After I finished reading the scroll, I closed it and put it in one of my pocket while staring at the two Akatsuki members in front of me. Kisame was grinning, showing me his razor sharp teeth, while Itachi looked at me unemotionally. If the scroll is as authentics as it looks like, then we are allies. From all of the Akatsuki, I think that these two are the least evil and the least I'll have problems with. Each of them left the village because of crimes they committed upon being ordered to do. However, because they left their village, it didn't mean that they had to join one of the vilest organization to ever be. Although Oto topped them by far. I cleared my throat.

"So you are our allies." I stated not expecting an answer, but getting a nod from the Ex-Mizu ninja.

"However that does **NOT** mean that I trust you. Nevertheless, we have to at the very least act polite to each others"

"It is to be expected." Agreed the Uchiha in a voice void from any emotion.

"Good. What are you doing here?" I asked them.

"Hahaha... So kitten wants to know why the big bad Akatsuki are doing here?" Commented Shark-face while laughing at my expense. Unforgivable!

"Answer the damn question, fish-stick!" I grumbled.

"Now now, kitty has paws-" he started again.

"Kisame." Itachi interrupted his partner sharply. "We were sent here by Leader-sama to assist you."

"And to keep an eye on Konoha's strange missions and the missing Bloody Blossom of course." Added Kisame, all signs of amusement left his face.

"Hm." Of course, they would like to see what's going. Especially if Konoha has a missing ninja not labeled as such with no rumor or trace left behind.

"Akatsuki, grandfather, good night." I said before closing the door behind me.

They didn't seem to be surprised by my relationship with Dumbledore. They must have been here longer than I thought them to be. Thankfully, I didn't have to search for Gryffindor's dorm seeing as I found Professor McGonagall standing in the corridor outside of Dumbledore's office. We walked in a comfortable silence towards what I hoped was the dorm. We stood in front of the stairs which were in fact moving stairs! I openly gaped at them.

"You must be careful while walking on these stairs, they tend to move when you least expect it." She told me in her dry voice.

The stairs stopped in front of a giant portrait of a fat lady. She looked at us before saying or rather singing, in a high pitched voice "you won't enter unless you know the password!" I looked at McGonagall.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia. Sakura remember it. Come in" she entered after the potrait moved, leaving in its wake a passageway.

Once inside, we were greeted with the sight of the Golden Trio along with the twins and Ginny. They were sitting in a couch on my right in front of a hearth. The whole dorm was either red or gold, the official colors of Gryffindor. On my left, there were tables with chairs and a board.

"Sakura, you'll be staying in the same room as Hermione and Ginny since you are familiar with them. Now everyone go to sleep, good night." With that said, she left the dorm.

"So what did you want from Dumbledore?" Asked me Ginny as soon as the gate or portrait or whatever closed.

"Just to get news of everyone from... Japan." Even though we were alone, one couldn't be sure who was eavesdropping.

They nodded before bidding me good night, well the boys did. Hermione motioned for me to follow her. We climbed the stairs then entered a room where five beds were put against the walls. In the center of the room were the desks and a fireplace. My suitcase was set on the furthest bed from the door. I walked directly toward it. I opened it and took out first my pyjama, then my sealing scroll. Seeing as both Hermione and Ginny were busy changing, I quickly unsealed it and took out the messaging scroll, while thanking God that I took it with me.

I slipped out of my clothes and wore Genma's shirt, and a pair of loose pants that I borrowed from Shikamaru but forgot to give back. Placing the school's uniform neatly on the desk facing me, all the while wondering how I'm supposed to move and run in such a unpractical clothes, I took out the feather and ink I needed. After wishing good night to the girls who pulled the curtains, and apologizing for bothering them, I started writing.

-0-0-0-

I woke up before dawn, thankful to my biological alarm for still waking me at the right time. I changed to shorts and a lose t-shirt with my ninja sandals after taking a quick and cold shower. Glancing at the alarm clock next to Hermione's bed, I knew that I had two hours before anyone started waking up. Entering the lounge, I opened the window and stuck to the wall from outside. Closing the window, I jumped and cautioned my fall with chakra. Quickly circulating said chakra in my body for a small warmup, I started running. Besides increasing my stamina, I could look at Hogwarts as long as I wanted without any sort of interruption.

I groaned. I hadn't even finished my first lap and I already have to deal with those Akatsuki dimwits. And here I was supposed to relax and laze around. But no, that stupid snake just _had_ to declare war on Ame and Konoha. And of course, the stupid Akatsuki just _had_ to bring their sorry asses to Konoha and wish for an alliance. Oh have I ever said that my life sucked? No, then I'll say it now, my life truly and totally sucks. They seemed to be sparring, maybe with enough luck they wouldn't pay me any head.

"Hey kitten... Don't you know it's rude to ignore your senseis?" Asked me shark-face while grinning his toothy smile.

Who am I kidding? Of course they would not only notice me but also bug me until I die. With another groan, I turned and smiled a sweet frozen smile that just spelled fake.

"Good morning Uchiha-sensei, fish-breath. How did you spend your nights? Awake and having nightmares I hope. I'll see you at breakfast unfortunately. Maybe you'll just kill each other accidentally and die. With that said, gentleman, fish stick, I wish you a horrible day."

Satisfied with the stupefied look on Kisame, but not by the smug smirk on Itachi, I turned on my heels and continued my run. Ah! The look on that shark man was absolutely priceless. As I fell in rhythm, I started musing on everything that's happening. Running always helped me think clearly and solve most of my problems. From me finding out about my origins to the appearance of the Akatsuki, I rethought about everything. I have to admit that it was a bit rushed, in fact not just a bit. What of it was some kind of trap. Despite the strange way shishou received the scroll, letter in truth, it was not enough for me to accept that I was going to move, not just villages for so long, but dimensions.

What was I thinking? Or why was I not thinking? Seriously! Who, in their right mind, will follow a complete stranger who appears in the middle of your leader's office, claiming to be your grandfather? Exactly, No one! However, had I not chosen to follow said stranger, I wouldn't have discovered my true origins. And for that at least, I'm glad I'm not a completely sane person. Faintly, I could hear some shouting but I just ignored it. Not like I had to do much effort, every time I start running I become so wrapped up in my musings that I forget that I'm supposed to interact with other people, at least that's what Genma told me.

The last month had been hectic, to say the least. I learned how to throw different spells and hexes, and I started earth and wind manipulation. However, since we were in a confined place, I couldn't practice the scrolls that Tsunade-shishou gave me. But now, I'll be able to train to my heart's content. I still could remember the first time I trained with my wand for the Accio spell. I didn't realize how much more powerful chakra was compared until I tried it.

-0-0-0-

"Now Sakura, today we will start your training for a witch." Bill said, "We will begin the easiest one, Accio, that allows objects to come to you." He moved his wand while saying "Accio book!" As soon as he finished the spell, the book that was put on the table earlier came flying toward him. "Now your turn."

I nodded as I tightened my grip on the wand. Sighing deeply, I controlled my chakra to make it flow in the wand. After I did like Bill, all the books in the mini-library came hurtling towards us. Bill stood frozen in front of the imminent danger. But thanks to my ninja training, I managed to turn over the table and to pull Bill next to me, to protect ourselves from the flying books. As the shower of books finally stopped, I locked eyes with Bill. In that moment, I couldn't say who was more shocked, him or me...

"What in bloody hell happened here?!"

... Or maybe Ron.

I looked up, seeing Harry and Hermione standing beside Ron. As I put back the table the way it was before, I remarked the pile of books that attacked us earlier. From the corner of my eye, I could see Bill gaping at it openly. I felt blood rush to my cheeks in embarrassment. I smiled cheekily at them while brushing the back of my head. But I soon schooled my expression, I don't have time to waste. I only have one month to master most the things they had studied for _four years. _

"I used too much magic. Since chakra is more powerful than magic, even if I had used not a significant amount of chakra, it had easily created this chaos. However it's not a problem. It's just a question of control."

-0-0-0-

Ever since then, I always had to minimize the flow of chakra in the wand. It took time for me to be acclimated with the use of such a low amount of chakra but I managed it, and now it had become almost like second nature for me. I knew that I would never hear the end of it, if Genma found out that I had problem with chakra control. Looking up at the sky, I knew that it was almost six o'clock. I still had enough time to finish this lap, take a hot bath that I'm in much need and still have the time to look around a little bit.

Hogwarts was truly beautiful. I can honestly say that the Founders had taste in things. Although I'm sure if Ino was here, she wouldn't shut up about how I can manage to live in these ruins, in the middle of nowhere with no connections with the outside world. I smiled fondly at the memory of Ino. I miss her and her obnoxious voice. I miss Hinata and her cute stutter. I miss Genma and his antics, Shikamaru, Tsunade-shishou, Shizune-nee. I miss Konoha, the children running around, the civilian women gossips, the parents loud yells about their children. I even miss messing around with the Elders and taking care of them for Tsunade-shishou.

Now without anyone with me to take my mind off of my homesickness, I'll stay in my own bubble of nostalgia until I talk to someone. Maybe Lady Luck has finally taken pity for me, for I saw the Akatsuki duo in front of me sitting on the grass. They were both sweating, however none of them was panting. Well, they _were _having a friendly spar. I stopped in front of them. Kisame looked at me suspiciously while Itachi opened his left eye. He must have been meditating.

"I'm calling a truce." They both looked at me unbelieving. "We are still **not** friends, but I can't have this mission messed up because of our allegiances. So until the mission ends, or rather when someone is seeing us, you'll be the teachers who already taught me in SSoG and I'll be the ambassador who you're going to teach _again_ this year."

They looked contemplative at me before nodding.

"Wise choice, Kunoichi." Was the only comment made by Itachi as Kisame grinned toothily at me.

I waved them goodbye before taking off to my dorm's tower. Opening the window I used before, I sighed, thankful that no one was up. I entered the room I shared with Hermione and Ginny, then took the uniform before heading for the showers. I wanted, no needed a hot shower. I took my time, slowly shampooing my hair with my favorite apricot perfumed shampoo. As I heard the door opening, I started hurrying a little bit. The girls started waking up. After I finished changing into the uniform and drying my hair, I returned to the room where I found Hermione already dressed along with Ginny who was combing her hair.

"Oh good morning Sakura! I was wondering where you were." Told me Hermione upon seeing me. "Come on, the boys must be waiting for us." I nodded while Ginny hastily put the comb on what i guessed was her desk.

Once downstairs, we found the boys waiting for us patiently, well most of them. Ron was grumbling about girls always needing an eternity to prepare. Saying polite good mornings to everyone, we headed to the Grand Hall after Ginny elbowed her brother of course.

-0-0-0-

**Tada! There goes another chapter! It got to be one of the fastest updates I've ever made, not even three days! But I must say that it was thanks to you, so thank you thank you thank you for the reviews! You don't know how happy I was when I read them. And well, when I received so many reviews in so little time I started smiling a creepy smile that will put Orochimaru's to shame, and I showed them to anyone who cared to talk to me for more than four minutes. Well, mainly mom, my brother, my friends and to even my baby sister who didn't know why I was jumping and laughing crazily. So once again thank you for the reviews. :D**

**I wanted to post this chapter yesterday but it wasn't long enough (not even 1500 words) and I had an exam today (Maths :s) that I hope I did well. But the next chapter is going to take a while since I still have finals (DunDunDun) BUT I'm going to edit the chapters 2, 3 and 4 too... maybe.**

**Thank you again for the reviews, they make me so happy that I scare my family sometimes. So don't forget to review and constructive criticism is appreciated :)**

**sharkswillruledaWORLD is out ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: BoredomPotionsTroubles

**_Daughter of the Two Worlds_**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto nor do I own Harry Potter, which should be obvious -.-'**

**Chapter 8: Boredom+Potions=Troubles**

_Shikamaru's P.O.V-~ _**(cause I wanted to try something new :P)**

I sighed as I felt the early sun rays filter through my window. The slight morning wind moved the curtains, making the sun hit my face directly. What a troublesome way to start the morning! First, Sakura had to leave for a long-term mission without telling me about it, then Orochimaru had to declare war on both Konoha and Ame, who let's not forget is where the Akatsuki's headquarter is rumored to be, and of course Lady Tsunade had to accept their offer of an alliance. How troublesome. Couldn't they just leave us alone? Why must criminals be _in love_ with Konoha? Couldn't they just find another obsession for a change? And Sakura! Did she have to accept a solo long term mission _now_? If she wanted a solo mission, then choose a short one. A year, at the very least. What kind of mission is this? Urgh, just thinking about this is too troublesome.

I sat up in my bed. I must go to Lady Tsunade. Now with Sakura no longer in Konoha, there's no one to help Hokage-sama during meetings and such. Seeing as I'm the Head tactician I have to be present during all meetings, especially when the Akatsuki is present, plainly put it's a pain in the ass. A shiver ran along my spine as I put my feet on the cold floor. I felt something land next to my feet with a small thud. Looking down, I was surprised to see the communication scroll Sakura and I had created. Of course, the first thing she does in the morning is send me a scroll. Of course. I'd bet my next mission pay that she is demanding informations. After all, two of the most dangerous members of Akatsuki are with her. Unsealing said scroll, I could feel my eyes widen as I read what Sakura had to say, or rather what her mission included.

_"Dear Shikamaru,_

_How's life in Konoha? How are you and Ino and Tsunade-sama and Shizune-nee and everyone else? Missed me much or glad that I'm not there to bug you for Shogi? If it's the latter, then I'll just imagine that you're missing me :P But, I know you're missing me because you just love me like that, even if I know that the true reason is because you have to deal with the meetings and listen to the Elders bitching about the 'inability of foolish youngsters' when I'm not in Konoha._

_Enough talk about me, I know that I should have told you about the mission, especially when the mission is a solo one and a long term at that. But, there were... Let's say, _specialcircumstances_ that led me to my hasty leave. I know that you're going to kill me when I return to Konoha, if it isn't too _troublesome _or if Ino didn't beat you to it of course. The special circumstances that I'm talking about, are that the mission isn't in the Sinobi World, it's in a whole different dimension. I know it's hard to believe but trust me, I'm not lying. This dimension is full of wizards and witches, but they're nothing like what we read about when we were kids._

_These wizards and witches aren't ugly old people who transform princes to toads and try to kill the princesses or take their magical hair, or even eat children or something like that. In fact, they're like us, they too start training and studying. Although they start at a much later date than we do, they don't start until they are eleven. Can you believe it?! On the other hand, we are one year from graduating they just start. Oh! And there's this old castle which is the school and guess what, I'm staying there. Also, what made this mission so special was that the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the school is, wait for it, my grandfather. Yeah I know! Unbelievable but true. Though I still think that I must have have been dropped on my head when I was a child, which may explain a lot of things._

_So let me explain a little bit, Dumbledore, my grandfather, from my mother's side of course just found a way to travel between dimensions. My mission is to protect this boy from an Orochimaru lookalike. Stupid! Who, in their right mind, would like to look like Oro-pedo? And you want to now the bonus for accomplishing such a mission? Living with two Akatsuki members! Am I not the luckiest girl alive! I'm sure you already know this though. What with dear Tsunade-Shishou's choice to make an alliance with the same organization that has been after Naruto for the last I don't know how many years. I know we may need all the manpower we can have for this stupid war, that once again is caused by that Oro-teme, but is it really necessary to send two of the most dangerous Akatsuki members here? _

_I'm pretty sure that you need their help more than I do. It's rather really...peaceful here. This place brings a sense of serenity and has an ethereal charisma. Well it should be obvious since it is lived by wizards and witches who can transform a rat to a cup. Why would we drink anything in a cup while knowing that it was a rat of all animals? Ok I know that staying by Shishou's side in her office isn't the most exciting thing and that you would rather watch clouds than do anything else, but its the perfect place to dig informations at firsthand. So knowing that you're best friend with Ino, who let's not forget is Konoha's Queen of Gossip, you will answer to this letter with a lengthy one, filled with everything that you think I'll need, I don't care if the information is related to Akatsuki, Orochimaru and his moves or even to me. Am I understood?_

_Now putting that aside, tell me everything that's happening in Konoha, I don't trust my new partners in crime, which is to be expected. For this reason, I'm asking you, and you better do as asked, to tell me everything that's going on in the other side of the Er... Dimension I guess. This means you'll get your lazyass moving and start snooping around for some useful information, such as when the alliances were or will be made, who are our allies, Orochimaru's movements... Well you know what I want so you better get up and start moving or better yet, writing. Also, I'm expecting details, which means I'm not expecting a '_yes everyone is fine. We will manage the war. Worry about your mission_'. Therefore, unless it is an information filled message, don't reply._

_Living with nuts,_

_Haruno Sakura_

_P.S: if the Konoha elders are bothering you too much, just tell them that Sakura has already told me everything. Unless they want a scandal they'll shut the hell up. Though if they insist, just tell them that their hands aren't as clean as they make them be, especially Danzou. That should stop them for a while. But doing this might affect your life. You don't know how dangerous they are. So, please, please don't say anything unless it is the only way to escape, unless it is necessary to do so, don't say anything."_

I couldn't stop the sigh that left my lips as I finished reading. Leave it to Sakura to wake me up at dawn. What a drag. Even if I can't deny that I miss that troublesome girl, it doesn't mean that I'm getting up right now. Not that I'd be able to stay here too long. Why do I have to live with bossy women? If it's not my mother and Ino, it's Lady Hokage or Sakura. They must be enjoying my suffering. I can just imagine them sitting around tea, or sake one does never know, discussing new ways to upgrade my torture. I read again the scroll. Well, Sakura is going to deal with that much trouble. Besides getting to know her supposed grandfather and her heritage, she has to live with two Akatsuki members under the same roof. Fortunately, she's living in a castle, meaning less interaction and less headache.

Tsk. Wizards and witches, sometimes I truly worry about that girl. Has that baka Naruto affected her sanity that much? I shouldn't be doubting her, the least she'll pummel me to an undefined bloody pulp. Ah! What a drag. Troublesome women. Well, she's at least right in one thing, who would drink in a cup knowing it was previously a rat. I shuddered at the thought. Disgusting would be the understatement of the year. At least her demands aren't too much taxing, seeing that I'm going to spend my days in Hokage-sama's office, I would tell her anything she wants first handed. Something useful from standing and listening to the old geezers. Talking about those annoys hags, it _is_ obvious that they aren't what they want everyone to believe. Although it's also obvious that no one trust them really.

How troublesome. The only day that I'm actually trying to enjoy is dampened by the thought of Konoha's council. Everyone know that they are against Naruto and the Uchiha's for a reason. Maybe what Sakura knows is the reason behind them hating the Uchiha clan. Perhaps they have a say in the Uchiha massacre. Knowing what the Uchiha heir was like before, a pacifist at its purest form, it is hard to believe that he just snapped and killed them all, especially if he hasn't killed Konoha Shinobi since then. Damn, I could already feel a headache forming. I'd be damned! Even when that troublesome girl isn't in Konoha or the Shinobi world for that matter, she's causing me headache. A new prowess that I'm sure she'll be just all too pleased to know she possesses.

Sealing the scroll back, I looked out of the window even before the Anbu arrived. Not letting him the chance to speak, I asked him if the Hokage needed me. And as expected he nodded. Who am I to have a day off? He poofed before I could say anything else. Well it seems that I'm starting right now my mission. What a drag.

**-0-0-0-**

_**Sakura's P.O.V~**_

How utterly boring!

If you are wondering why I'm oh-so-completely bored the hell outta my mind, then I'll tell you History. And if, by the rare misfortune your brain is missing some cells, I'll explain in more explicit words. I was having class with Harry, Hermione and Ron, to be more precise it's History of the Wizardly World taught by a sleeping ghost who doesn't even know if the class started or not, he just keeps on talking and talking, and oh guess what, talking! However, if, and emphasize if, I didn't know anything about the Wars between Giants, I'm sure that I'll be interested, to say the least. But as life has it, I've been reading, or rather learning, the things he's been sprouting for the last month. Thus why it shouldn't be a surprise why I've been sleeping for the better part of the last two hours. If anything, you should blame Shikamaru for being such a lazy ass and affecting me by his disease called laziness.

Breakfast was eaten without any troubles, I didn't talk to the two Akatsuki since our agreement on a truce. A fact I was thankful for, the less I interact with them the better I feel. During our meal, an older girl presented herself to us as Angelina Johnson, the new captain of the Quidditch Gryffindor team. She was named captain after a guy, Oliver Wood, finished his studies last year. She announced that she would be holding tryouts on Friday to recruit a new Keeper. Personally, I quite liked her. She was a lively girl, not too timid nor too loud to the point of becoming obnoxious. She soon left to be replaced by the twins who were scolded by Hermione. She was insisting that they should not advertise their products nor should they test them on young students, even if they were paying them. To change the subject, the twins brought up the fact that this year was particularly important for us, as we -or is it they?- will be taking our/their O. .

**-0-0-0-**

"You know, Hermione, by the end of the year you'll change your speech." Started George.

"And why is that?" She asked them surprised, and she wasn't the only one.

"Don't you know what happens this year?" Asked us Fred.

"Don't you know of the cursed year?" continued George.

"Of the year where students start getting sick..."

"Where students start fainting and throwing up..."

"The year we're talking about is..."

"The Fifth year."

"Yes yours. You'll have to pass the O. at the end of the year and endures all the sufferance cited previously."

"Though we're not sure if we want to continue our seventh year." Said Geoge happily. "Now that we have..." He looked furtively at Harry before continuing. "...Now that we have our O. . Do we have to pass the N.E.W.T? Not really, but we thought that mom wouldn't like it if we left school too early, especially when it appeared that Percy was the biggest cretin in the world."

"Though we don't plan on doing nothing during our last year here." Started Fred. "We plan on making a study of the market, evaluate precisely the needs of a normal student of practical jokes, analyse deeply the results of our researches then make the products which will answer to the demands." Well, they really were serious about their project.

"And where will you find the necessary gold to finance your shop?" Asked them Hermione skeptically. "I'm guessing you'll need a lot of ingredients, materials and a local too..."

Harry once again turned his gaze from the twins as his cheeks started reddening. He let his fork fall, then went under the table to pick it off the ground, taking his merry time.

"Don't ask too much questions Hermione and we won't tell any lies." Said Fred immediately stopping any protest from her. "Come on George, if we hurry, we can sell something before Herbology starts."

With that said they stood up, leaving Hermione and Ron to mull over what they said. As soon as the twins were out, Harry sat up, sending furtive glances toward his two companions. He looked up at me to find me staring at him. He blushed from embarrassment of getting caught I guess. I shot him the glare that said "you better explain everything if you don't want me to say anything". To which he responded with a shrug meaning "later". I glared at him because, well, I wasn't convinced with his response. I wasn't satisfied until he nodded, albeit a little jerkily.

**-0-0-0-**

"Pst. Pssst. Sakura, hey Sakura." I looked at Ron who was sitting behind me. "Wanna play a match of Famous Witches and Wizard Card?" I just stared at him blankly. Apparently he forgot that I haven't been living in this world.

Thankfully, the others weren't as dimwitted as he was. Hermione hit him on his head before commenting on how he was an idiot and reminding him that I didn't know how to play. He looked at me sheepishly, before starting to explain. I had to find two identical cards of a wizard or a witch. We started playing until the end of the hour. While we were playing, Hermione was taking notes diligently. Of course, as soon as we left the classroom, Ron started begging her to 'please loan him her notes so he didn't fail the O.W.L, did she want to have his failure on her conscience?' which was just a tad bit dramatical. I just rolled my eyes. He sure reminded me of a certain blond. Hermione who wasn't in the least affected by his pleas, just gave him her notes, all the while lectured him on the necessity to pay attention to the lessons instead of playing. He nodded profusely, and promised not to play anymore during classes. None paid him any heads. We all knew that he'll just do exactly the same thing again.

"We have potions next, right?" I received groans from both Harry and Ron.

They hated professor Snape with a passion that if put to work, I think they'll pass through his classes without a hitch. I immediately told them of what I was thinking.

"Look, Sakura. Even Hermione, who is the most intelligent and well, studious student in our whole year, gets in trouble with him. He hates us even more so than we hate him. He is a sadist like that. Crazy old bat."

We walked out to the yard, a misty rain enveloped the school, blurring the students who were outside. We stood at one corner under a dripping balcony, away from everyone who started talking either about Harry being crazy or me being ignorant or enchanted to talk to him. We started talking once again about Snape, they told me how he always chose some difficult potion to prepare during the first class. They also told me how Snape used to hate Harry's father, James, and that now he hates Harry himself. At least it was reciprocal, he explained while joking. We continued on talking until the girl from the train, Cho Chang, came. She was wearing the school's uniform, however instead of red and gold, she had blue and bronze on her clothes.

"Good morning, Harry!"

"Hey," aww he's blushing, well at least he wasn't covered in what was it? Stinksap. Apparently they both were thinking the same thing.

"You managed to get rid of that thing?"

"Yeah," he faked a smile before asking her about her holidays. They lapsed in an uncomfortable silence. They must be thinking about Diggory's death. Thankfully, or not, Ron interrupted the awkward silence, even if it wasn't in the most subtle way.

"Is that a Tutshill Tornados badge?!" He was pointing at her chest where a blue badge with a double T printed on it. Everyone just stared blankly at him, as usual. It makes me wonder sometimes if he wasn't dropped on the head as a baby.

"Yes..."

"Always or just because they are first in the championship?" He asked her accusingly.

"I've been a supporter since I was six." She immediately answered him coldly. "Well... See ya, Harry."

As soon as she was out of hearing range, Hermione started scolding Ron who started defending himself. And so started yet another argument. I just rolled my eyes at their antics and looked at Harry. He seemed a little down, which was of course understandable. His crush wanted to talk to him twice in two days, yet there was always something that interrupted their moment, be it some stinking liquid or Ron. Hermione and Ron continued their quarrel while Harry and I walked in font of them toward the dungeons.

"So, do you think that Cho Chang hates me?" My question was so unexpected that he tripped and would have fallen had I not caught his arm.

"Thanks, but what?!"

"Well, it's been now twice that we have met but she didn't present herself as she's due to do, she didn't even say hello to me, or someone else for that matter." He looked as if he wanted to say something but I beat him to it. "Oh, I know! I think she's crushing on you!" He started sputtering as I cackled next to him.

We soon arrived to the Potions classroom. It was full of lively chatters that slightly decreasing upon our somewhat dramatical entrance, before doubling as soon as we sat at the far end of the classroom. Well, in fact, they sat down while I stood next to them waiting for the teacher to arrive. The boy from yesterday, Malfoy Draco was sitting at the exact opposite from us, meaning in front of the classroom. He was wearing Hogwarts uniform with green and silver stripes, the official colors of Slytherin. He locked eyes with me for a few minutes, before he smirked. I just looked at him confused, don't tell me he's a ladies-man. And here I thought he was a gentleman, how disappointing.

"Silence!" Came an icy voice from behind me. It was the Potions professor, Severus Snape.

He didn't really need to say anything. As soon as the students heard the door shutting, all talk came to an abrupt stop. He sauntered into the room, not sparing a look to anyone. He only stopped once he arrived next to his desk, then he looked at everyone.

"As you probably all know, unless you were sleeping during Dumbledore's speech, we have today the presence of the ambassador of the Far East, Sakura Haruno, who will also study here for the next year. Let us just hope you have the slightest knowledge of potions. Stop standing here next to our resident fool and come sit next to one of our brightest and purest student, Draco Malfoy."

I did as I was told, sending an apologetic smile to Harry before sitting next to Malfoy. He was smirking the same cocky smirk from earlier. Maybe he knew I was going to sit next to him that was why he was smirking before. He was sitting in the middle of the table, while Goyle was on his right. I sat on his left silently as Snape started talking again.

"Now, before starting today's class, I think it's necessary that I remind you that next June you'll have to pass an important exam where you must show your knowledge in making and using magical potions. Despite the congenital cretinism that is characterizing indubitably some of this class, it would be desirous if you manage to at least obtain an "Acceptable" during the exams, unless you want to live with my... discontentment." He looked directly at Neville who gulped with difficulty.

"At the end of this year, a number of you will stop coming to my classes. Indeed, I only take the best for the preparations for the N.E.W.T, which means that some will just have to wish me goodbye." He looked directly at Harry.

"However, before we arrive to the happiness of goodbyes, we still have another year together. Also if you intend or not to take potions in the N.E.W.T, you ought to devote all your efforts to maintain the high level that I'm expecting from my students during this year. Today we will prepare a potion often asked during the Ordinary Wizarding Level exams, the Draught of Peace. It is supposed to calm the anxiety and appease the restlessness. However, if prepared wrongly, whoever drinks it will sleep heavily and maybe an eternal one. You must be very attentive to what you're doing."

Everyone sat straighter, waiting for his instructions. He presented the ingredients and the method on the blackboard with a flick of his wand. With another shake, the doors to the closet wher everything was put. We had one hour and a half. Immediately everyone sprang to their feet. I stood apart waiting for the commotion to decrease. As I wanted to go bring the ingredients, Malfoy came back with a double of everything.

"Here, a lady shouldn't go mix with these brutes." He put everything on our common table. Perhaps chivalry didn't completely disappear.

"Thank you, but don't you think that the other girls shouldn't too?"

"No. You are an ambassador and you should be treated as such."

I just smirked at his reply and started working. Preparing the Draught of Peace wasn't so much different than preparing poisons or antidotes for that matter. I only needed to keep a constant flow of chakra around the mixture to be aware of its ongoings. And whenever I felt that something wasn't as perfect as was required, I would let my chakra slip inside the cauldron and repare my faults. It lasted until ten minutes before the end of the given time when professor Snape started talking.

"A light silver steam should now be rising from your potions." I sighed deeply, thankful that I had it right.

"Potter! Can you tell me what's this exactly?" Immediately all the Slytherin, even Malfoy, looked up.

"The Draught of Peace." Harry answered anxiously.

"Watch this," murmured Malfoy with a sneer, "Potter always entertains us in Potions."

"Tell me Potter," started once again Snape, "do you know how to read?" Malfoy burst out laughing.

"Stop it. It's not nice to laugh at a classmate, even if you hate his guts." I told him with a slight glare that made him stop and look at me as if I grew another head.

"Yes." Harry was angry, it was so clear from just the expression on his face.

"In this case, will you read loudly the third line from the instructions, Potter?"

Harry looked intently at the board. From so far away he must have troubles reading what's written correctly. I looked at his cauldron, where huge bubbles of a dark grey steam were coming up.

"Add powdered moonstone, stir three times anti-clockwise. Let it boil for seven minutes then add two drops of syrup of hellebore."

"Did you do everything written in the third line, Potter?" Asked him Snape as soon as Harry finished reading.

"No." Was his quiet answer.

"Excuse me?"

"No! I forgot the hellebore." He repeated louder.

"I know it, Potter, which means that this deplorable mixture isn't useful at all. Evanesco."

And just like that, all of his hardwork disappeared. I looked at Hermione's cauldron where the mixture was perfect. And then at Ron's, there were green sparks were rising up. It was way worse than Harry's, but he was the one who will get a zero on this work. It was unfair, and I started to understand why Harry would hate him so much. Yet again it wasn't normal for a teacher to hate a student since the first day of school without having any past conflicts.

"Those of you who managed to read the instructions will bring me a sample of their draught in a flacon where your name would be written. For next Thursday, you'll prepare a thirty centimeters long scroll about the characteristics of the moonstone and its use in the preparation of magical potions."

I did as told while taking a glimpse of Harry who was boiling with rage. He left as soon as the bell chimed. While giving my sample to the professor, I saw that the boy from the train, Neville Longbottom, had to dig a small hole from the his cement-like preparation while the sample from the boy always following Malfoy, Goyle, exploded and set his robe to fire. I left the classroom hastily and started searching for Harry. I only found him once I entered the Great Hall where he was eating his lunch. I sat next to him while Hermione and Ron were in front of us.

"It was completely unfair." Said Hermione as soon as she sat.

"I must say that I agree with Hermione. I thought that you were just exaggerating when you said he hated you, but you were right. Besides yours was better than some of the other kids there." I told them while picking a little bit of steamed vegetables and meat.

"Yeah, the one that Goyle made exploded and set his dress on fire."

"Whatever, can you tell just one time when Snape was fair to me?" Harry glared at his plate. We continued eating in silence for a few minutes, until Hermione started talking in hushed voice.

"I thought that it would be better this year, you know with..." Sending a quick glance around us she continued "with him being in the Order and all that."

"A poisonous mushroom never become edible." Explained Ron sagely. "Well,I for one always knew that Dumbledore was crazy for trusting Snape. Where is the proof that he really stopped being under You-Know-Who."

"Proofs, I'm sure Dumbledore has a lot of it, he just doesn't think that you need to know about it, Ron." Retorqued drily Hermione.

"Oh, shut up the both of you!" Interrupted them an overwhelmed Harry. "Can't you take a break for a little while? You're always fighting each other, it's making me crazy."

With that said he left the Great Hall without another word. Hermione and Ron both were still shocked and looked a little bit offended. They both tore their gaze from where Harry was sitting and looked at me with a confused and somewhat hurt look.

"Don't worry about it." I tried to console them. "He just is a little bit... Tired from all the day's happening. Let him cool off for a while. I'm sure that by the end of the lunch break, he won't be as angry as he is now." They nodded with a still dazed look that was soon replaced by a questioning one once they saw me getting up with two apples in my hand."I'm going to look for Harry, he didn't eat any dessert."

I went out of the Great Hall, almost bumping in Itachi's chest, but thankfully, missing him at the last second. Saying a hurried 'sorry, see ya later', I started running toward the moving stairs, until I felt a hand on my shoulder stopping me from going further. Turning around with a glare already set on my face, I was surprised to say the least when I saw that it was Kisame who was pulling me to Itachi.

"What do you want? Can't you see that I'm in a hurry! I said I'm sorry, what do you want else?" I was ranting and I knew it, it was the only way that will get me through them. When they didn't say anything, I glared at them. "What?"

"Haruno-san. We are sorry that we are making you late, but we have a... Slight problem in communication." apologized Itachi, yes, _the _Uchiha Itachi, the murderer and killer and criminal and all that jazz.

"So what do you want?" I crossed my hands on my chest. Kisame released me when I stopped struggling.

"You still talk to Konoha, right? Then why can't we?" explained Kisame. I couldn't stop the cocky smirk that made its way on my lips.

"Oh, are the poor Akatsuki lost?" I started snickering. "No, don't worry I'm going to tell you. It's simple really. The castle is protected by ancient magic, which is way powerful than the today's magic. While you depend on chakra to make a connection with your rings to the outside world, it is blocked by the magical field that surrounds the castle. I, on the other hand, use a scroll like the ones that came this morning at breakfast, which was quite a spectacular sight by the way, and while I use chakra, it is but in small quantities. Besides it's a special scroll, even if the castle tried to stop it, it can't." They looked at me for a few moments that seemed like hours, they finally nodded their heads approvingly.

"Now if you please senseis, I'll go to my class. See you two tomorrow morning." And with that I hurried to where I last felt Harry's presence, not looking back to see their expressions.

**-0-0-0-**

"So that was where you were hiding." I snickered slightly at his startled expression. He was sitting under a hatch in the North Tour. "Here take this, you didn't eat anything after your lunch." I presented him the apple which he took after murmuring a "thanks". I sat on his right and we both started eating.

"You know they can't help it, their fights are their only way of communication. I'm sure that one day they're going to be together."

"No way?! They're like cat and mouse, they can't stand each other." He replied.

"You shouldn't underestimate a girl's instinct. It's her most powerful weapon." He burst out laughing.

"I know, it's just that sometimes, you know, I feel like..."

"...You want to be like them just so you too can fight with them so naturally." I said thinking back to the days when Team 7 was still kicking.

"Yeah!" He looked at me surprised. "How did you know?"

"You know how in my...school, we were sorted in three men teams. Well when I was twelve years old, I was a fangirl. I prefer to call them the dark years. You see, so then I was put on the same team as the boy I was supposedly in love with. He was, you know the dark kind of boys, with black hair, black eyes and pale skin. His clan was massacred when he was eight years old, so he was the only survivor. The other one was his complete opposite, if Sasuke, the dark boy, was winter, then Naruto would be Summer. He was so bright like sunshine, he has blond hair, lively blue eyes and he was well-tanned. He was also an orphan. Even if they were complete opposites, they were the best of friends. They would always fight yet they were so in sync that they always surprised everyone with their understanding of each other.

"Then there was our sensei, he was the lone kind of guy. He was, I don't know, traumatized because he was left by everyone he cared about. His parents, his teammates and his sensei who was like a second father to him. It was why he was at first so cold to us. But he opened up in the end. You know, they all went through tragic pasts as a child, I remembered that I sometimes wished that I too was orphelin or something. I wanted to fit in so badly that I wished for my parents' death. I was so selfish I can't believe it now. And you know what's funny? When they all left me, I just found out that my parents were in fact my aunt and uncle. My parents died during the war in this world. In the end, I got what I wanted, a tragedy in my life."

I gave a bitter laugh. I was truly pathetic at the time, pathetic and foolish. Yet, thanks to their leave, I opened my eyes to the harshness of the world. It made me take off the sheltering glasses that I used to wear and have a clearer, truer view of the worlds and all its dirty tricks, well not all but quite a lot. And even if I can no longer claim my innocence, I prefer it that way. Because while we, ninjas of Konoha, outside our home, do all the dirty works and paint our hands with the blood of our enemies; we still have a semblance of a normal life inside the protective wall of Konohagakure, unlike the other villages. And although I would have prefered it if my teammates didn't leave the village and Kakashi didn't go on such lengthy missions, I think that if they stayed, I wouldn't be who I am today. And the selfish part of me is in fact quite grateful that we have not talked to them for the last years.

"You would be the spring, right?" Asked me Harry.

I was so wrapped in my musing that I almost didn't catch his question. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, Hermione explained to us, Ron and me, that Haruno means spring and Sakura cherry blossom. And..." He started blushing. "I can't imagine you to be autumn. You're too colorful and lively to be such a grey and sad season. I think that spring fits you best, it's when all the flowers are blooming and everything comes out of its cocon." By the end of his speech his blush was darker than even Hinata's that for a moment I thought that he'd faint. I smiled at his antics and looked at his bowed head.

"You're right." He looked up so rapidly that I thought he had a whiplash, but as he continued staring at me I knew that he was alright. "I'm spring. It's also one of the reasons maybe why I was never on such close terms with my sensei like Naruto and Sasuke were. We're opposites, yet in a way were alike. We're both separating two extremes. However, while he goes from sunshine to winter, I go from the cold to the welcoming embrace of sunshine, perhaps even from bad to good."

And in a way, it was like what happened to me. I went from a mindless fangirl with no ninja future to one of the best kunoichis to be in Konoha and one of the most dangerous ninjas in the world. Maybe not rivaling the Akatsuki but close enough. I glanced at Harry who seemed to be in deep thoughts. He reminded me of Sasuke sometimes, with his black hair, pale complexion and the tragic past. But that's where the resemblance stopped. While Sasuke sulked and made everyone pity him for his past, Harry lived and tried to make people forget who he is. Maybe I'm not giving Sasuke all the credits he deserved since he too hated pity. But you know, Harry makes an effort of living happily and enjoying every moment of his life, unlike Sasuke who is so centered and obsessed with revenge that I'm sure if he was to kill Itachi, and knew the truth, he'd try to kill Konoha and every single person who belonged to Konohagakure. He would only direct his revenge to someone else and continue like that. It's one of his biggest flaw yet also one of his forces.

"I don't think you were that bad when you were twelve. You're just exaggerating." He finally said and I immediately burst out laughing.

"Naa, I was way worst than that. I had a whiny voice that I always used when Sasuke was around. And when Naruto was next to me I'd hit him on the head start scolding him like there was no tomorrow. I wasn't really interested in being a ninja at the time. I was really just playing around I guess. It wasn't until the chunin exams that I started changing." I saw him open his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "But that's a story for another time."

He nodded with a small frown. We sat in a companionable silence until we heard footsteps, approaching footsteps. We looked at the hall where we thought the person was coming. The person turned the corner to reveal the blond hair that belonged to Draco Malfoy. They both immediately scowled but I just smiled, playing the obliviousness card.

"Hello Draco! How are you? Did you finish eating too? Do you too have Divination now? Come join us!"

They both looked at me disturbed by my exuberant comportment. Glancing at each other briefly, they both stared at me before Malfoy smirked cockily at me.

"Hello Sakura!" He glared at Harry. "Potter. Yes. Yes. And thank you." He said while sitting down on my right so I would be between him and Harry. We sat in an uncomfortable, tense silence tha made me edgy. I just had to say something or I'm sure that I'll just jump with a poisoned senbon at the ready, which of course will blow my covert.

"You know, Draco, I'm still angry at you." My remarked was so unexpected that it made both of the boys look at me with the same confused eyes.

"W-what? Why?" He stuttered which made him angry. Aww he looked just too cute! Must. Resist. Temptation. To hug him! I'm mad now. I'm mad!

"Yes, I'm mad because a friend of mine shouldn't threat badly another friend of mine." He continued on staring at me blankly until I sighed again. Morons, I'm completely encircled by morons. "You shouldn't have laughed at Harry during Potions."

"What! But that was completely funny. Besides it's Potter."

"I thought I made it clear on the first day. _Harry _is my friend. And although you _were_ nothing short of gentlemanly toward me which I respect and admire very much, you crossed the line that I had set for you by disrespecting Harry in class nonetheless." I shook my head. "And here I had great projects for you."

Draco almost looked guilty. Good, sometimes you gotta love being a girl. I glanced at him. He was in deep thoughts. His face was guarded, however fangirling over an ice cube for the better part of my preteen years had its perks, such as becoming an expert of facial expressions. He looked as if he was answering a life threatening question, and if he chose wrongly he'd die. A few moments later, he looked at me with determined eyes.

"You know what, Sakura? I believe you're right. While I despise Pot-_Harry, _I'm higher than that level to start laughing at him and pulling pranks on him. But I can't promise that everything will stop." He said with his mighty-than-thou voice but well, it was an improvement.

"So... You're cool?" He nodded. "Harry?" He was staring at Malfoy with a shocked expression before shaking his head as if to get rid of a bad thought.

"Yeah." He answered a little unsurely.

"Good! Now we're all friends."

With that we lapsed in a silence, everyone was immersed in his own thoughts. I think that I was wrong before. With his personality, Malfoy was Sasuke with blond hair and grey eyes while Harry would be a more mature Naruto. The bell chimed indicating the start of Divination with Sybill Trelawney. We entered the classroom through a narrow corridor that led to a more spacious class. There were thick books posed on small round tables with three chairs next to each one. Draco left us with a small 'see ya later' as soon as we entered the classroom. I sat next to Harry at the end of the first row. We waited in silence until we heard multiple hurried footsteps coming up.

"Maybe it's not such a doomed to failure idea you got, Sakura." Harry said out of the blues as Draco smirked. It was quite understandable that he'd hear us, especially since the classroom was still quiet with no one in it except us three. Ron came running toward, after sending a quick glare to Malfoy. He sat down next me.

"You found him!" He said a little bit surprised. "Yeah, and Harry we stopped fighting, me and Hermione I mean."

"Good for you." Harry said a little stiffly.

"But you know you should really stop being such a jerk, it's not like it's our fault that Seamus and Snape are treating you like shit." He received a harsh glare. "Hey! Don't look at me like that. I'm just transmitting the message from Hermione, but I think she's right, ya know." Just as Harry wanted to say something I interrupted him.

"You know they're both right Harry. Now stop fighting, class will start soon." As soon as the words left my mouth, the professor appeared in the midst of a grey mist.

"Good morning." She said dreamily.

She was wearing big round glasses that made her look like a fly. Her resemblance to a fly was enforced with her tousled hair and longer than needed scarf and her multiples pearls. She started explaining about this year's program and the book on the table, interpretation of the dreams. She continued on going about how this year's exam didn't mean anything until she stopped suddenly in her explanations and turned jerkily toward me. Pointing a shaky finger at me, she said with a startled voice.

"You! You, my child, have a strong aura. One that is surrounded by darkness and death. Our hands are crimson red. However there is still a light that protect you from being completely engulfed by darkness. You have saved lives before. Lives that without your help wouldn't be among us today." She took a deep breath making the students lean forward, then continued talking. "You will do great things in both worlds. You will help achieve a goal long hoped for and make the darkness in both the worlds and your heart disappear if you let the people close to you help you, even if you aren't on good terms with them."

She lapsed in silence. A silence that slowly became so tense that it made Harry and Ron fidget in their seats. But I didn't. I couldn't because I have perfected my impassive mask for years. Perhaps Divination wasn't complete rubbish as Harry made her be. After all, I _do_ kill people as I _do _save others. However that darkness thingie was well, a little bit exaggerated. Who knows what she's talking about. I continued looking at her blankly, ignoring the intense stares. Also what did she mean by save two worlds? Does she know that I'm not from here? And _save_? Do I look like those superheroes I saw in the comics that Sirius owned. Besides who did she mean that I'll need the help of someone that I'm not on good terms with? Does she expect of me to actually _work_ with the Akatsuki? I made the first step toward understanding each others. Don't expect of me something else. I asked them to make the truce and forget about the past, although they should be the one asking not me.

"Oh! Children let's start the lesson." She seemed to snap from her reverie and started to act like what happened before didn't happen. "Now open your books to the introduction and read what Inigo Imago said about the interpretation of dreams. Then you will work in pairs and try to interpret your most recent dreams with the aid of the book. Come on."

We started reading the introduction. I must say that I regret what I said earlier. It was way worse than History. At least it was understandable, but this, this was deprived from any sense. Thankfully we only had one hour. So when we wanted to start the practical part of the lesson, there was only ten minutes left. I looked at Harry and Ron who most likely will work together, looking around I saw that everyone was sitting with a partner.

"Ma'am. I don't know who to work with." I said raising my hand.

"Oh! You can work with Harry and Ron, miss." She said in a sweet filled voice. I sat back, thankful that I won't have to move anywhere.

"So, what did you dream about? I haven't dreamed anything for the last three years." Which was partially true. I don't usually dream since I either used to drop dead tired on my bed or put myself in a dreamless sleep. Dreams usually keep me awake at night, which only effects badly on my performance. The only times I dream in were when I have a girls night out with Ino which is mostly due to me being drunk.

"Nothing, really?!" Almost yelled Ron before talking normally . "Well, I don't remember my dreams. Tell one of yours."

"You must remember at least one of yours, right?" Said Harry in an annoyed voice.

"I dreamt I was playing Quidditch." came Ron's answer. "What do you think that means?"

"That you're going to be eaten by a giant marshmallow or something like that." Harry replied mechanically while turning the pages. I snorted at his answer.

"Nope, I don't think the marshmallow stands a chance against Ron, even if it's huge." I commented. Ron just glared at us before chuckling lightly. We received as homework to keep the journal of our dreams for the next month. Yay for us. As we walked out of the classroom, we met Draco at the door. Ron, who started complaining about too much homework, stopped talking and began glaring at him. Putting a hand on Ron's elbow to stop him from doing anything stupid, I started talking.

"Harry, Ron, this Draco Malfoy, my _friend_. Draco, these are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, my _friends_. Now presentations apart, I expect you not to kill or prank each other." Seeing Ron wanting to protest, I continued talking. "Ron, Harry and Draco already agreed to this."

"What?! Really? Wait. Why would they agree to this? They're like sworn enemies."

"Well times are changing. We need to tell Hermione first about this, then meet somewhere. This place is too crowded for my likings and I want to ask you something Draco." He nodded.

"How about tonight after dinner under the Clock Tower?" Suggested Draco.

"Yes. What do you think, guys?" I looked at Harry and Ron who both nodded.

"Sure, see ya in class." He left with a half wave then walked haughtily toward his two buddies. As soon as he turned a corner, Ron turned toward us with his hands crossed.

"Why are you fraternizing with the enemy?"

"I'm not. The enemy is Voldemort. Draco is an important piece in this war against him. Besides, the more we are, the more chances we have against Voldemort. Harry knows this, that's why he agreed to cooperate with Malfoy although he hates his guts. In fact, they both hates each other's guts." I explained to him, well both of them.

"So you're not trying to become friends with him?" Asked me a confused Ron. "It was all an act?"

"Yes and no. Being friendly with him was an act. But becoming a friend is a surplus. He _is _myfriend as you both are." My response was met with silence. "Come on, if we don't hurry we're going to be late, which we don't want to happen, especially since we have Umbridge."

We entered the classroom to find her already sitting inner desk. She was wearing the same fluffy pink cardigan and a black velvet bow tied in her hair. The students kept on entering the classroom silently. Once everyone was seated and no noise was made, she stood up and looked at each and everyone of us, slightly stopping at me, Harry and Draco.

"Well then, good morning." Some replied unenthusiastically. She shook her head. "No, no. That's not right at all. I would prefer it, if you please, that you answer me like this 'good morning professor Umbridge'. Let's try again. Good morning everyone!" I raised an eyebrow at her fake cheerfulness.

"Good morning professor Umbridge." Everyone said monotonously.

"Yes, that's better." She said in her sugary voice. "It wasn't so hard, now was it? Put away your wands and put your pens and scrolls on the table, please."

"Miss Haruno Sakura. I see that you will be attending our lesson." She said with a smile on her lips. I just continued staring impassively at her, her fake happiness and outer cheerfulness hid something cold and cruel underneath. "Very well, the poor students here suffered through some inadequate teaching for the last years which let them be under the required level for students of the fifth year you should be reassured to know that the ministry chose me to prepare you for the O.W.L examinations. Now with that been said, let's start by writing these sentences."

During the following two minutes, nothing was heard except the grating of the pens against the scrolls. It was clear that what we predicted was right. The ministry is trying to take over Hogwarts. They wants the kids to learn only the theoretical part as if they were afraid that they'll turn into an army or something.

"Now children, do you have the book by Wilbert Slinkhard, _Defensive Magical Theory_." A few nodded.

"I think we'll have to start again. When I ask you something, you must answer me either with 'yes, professor Umbridge' or 'no, professor Umbridge'. Now let's try again. Do you have your books?"

"Yes, professor Umbridge." Well, with a few more hours like this and she'll transform everyone into automatons.

"Excellent! Now open your books to page 5 and start reading the chapter." With that, she sat in an armchair.

I looked at Hermione. She had raised her hand ever since the professor wrote the sentences. I knew what she wanted to say. Umbridge was ignoring her as everyone was still reading. Ron started playing with his pen whille Harry was reading afoan and again the same line. The book was most boring, perhaps topping even History and Divination. If we continue like this, I think that we will fail all exams. Harry seemed to take notice of Hermione's raised hand. He sent her a questioning that she answered with a shake of her head. Soon more than half of the students were looking at Hermione, the book laid completely forgotten on the desks. Umbridge was then obliged to look at Hermione whose hand was still raised.

"Do you wish to ask a question concerning this chapter?"

"No, not about the chapter..." She started before she was interrupted by Umbridge.

"For now, we are reading," she smiled showing her pointed teeth, "if you have any other questions, please wait until the nod of the class."

"I have a question concerning the learning objectives." Hermione continued as if Umbridge didn't interrupt her.

"And you are...?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, miss Granger, these objectives look perfectly clear to me, if you bother it to read attentively."

"I don't think so" Hermione said abruptly. "Nothing indicate the _utilization _of defensive magic." A brief silence settled upon the classroom.

"The _utilization _of defensive spells?" She laughed sardonically "I don't see how you'll need to utilize spells in my class. Do you feel threatened here?"

"Then we won't do any magic?" Cried out loud Ron.

"When you want to talk during my class, you must raise your hand mr..."

"Weasley." Ron said immediately raising his hand. Professor Umbridge then promptly ignored him, Hermione and Harry too raised their hands. Her eyes locked for a few moments with Harry's before, turning her gaze toward Hermione.

"Miss Granger? Do you want to add something?"

"Yes. Isn't the reason for studying DADA to practice defensive spells, right?"

"Are you an expert formed by the ministry, miss Granger?" Umbridge asked in a voice falsely kind.

"No, but..."

"In this case, I'm afraid that you aren't qualified enough to define the reason to be of a course, whatever it may be. Our new program was established by wizards older and more intelligent than you, Granger. You will learn that way defensive spells in the safest conditions that will warrant your safety..."

"How can we use this? If we are attacked, it's not with..." Harry interrupted her.

"Your _hand_, Potter!"

Harry raised his hand and she ignored him again. However, many students raised their hands this time. Umbridge chose another student, Dean Thomas, who openly agreed with Harry. She went on again about how we are sheltered here in Hogwarts. Then, Parvati Patil asked about the practical part of the O.W.L.s. Then, Umbridge explained that with a perfect understanding of the spells, the practice part will come easily. Then, Harry of course retorqued about its use in the real world, then against Voldemort and giving about Diggory's as proof that Voldemort is alive, which then resulted in him being called to her desk. After Harry's departure, Umbridge looked at everyone who talked to her before looking at the rest of the students, omitting myself.

"You will know that everything that Potter said about Voldemort return and Diggory's unfortunate death, were nothing but lies. Now if you please continues reading." I raised an eyebrow. Most of the students continued staring at her for a few minutes before looking down at the opened book. I raised my hand, surprising almost everyone.

"Miss Haruno, do you have something to add, perhaps?" She said in her sugar coated voice.

"I'm sure that you are aware that I am not only here as a student, but also as an ambassador. Similarly, you would know what that entails. Being an ambassador from the Far East in Britain means that I'm seeing how the studies goes in here and your ways of teaching and compare them to my own home, besides advising professor Dumbledore if what I see contradicts with what a school's purpose. But not only that, an ambassador also means that I must see into your economical and social files, not the most secret. But that I have at least an idea so I can see if you can help us or not." I paused slightly, looking at her blank face. Good, it only means that I'm getting to her.

"However, all of these things have yet to happen. Moreover, I must say that the Defense Against the Dark Arts is in essence a practice. A practice of defensive spells ad hexes. It is not something learned in the books or manuals. The thought that by simply understanding a theory makes practice unneeded is absolutely _absurd. _A style of writing can be perfected by reading, a fact, a story, a myth only requires understanding, and sometimes not even that. On the other hand, a spell, a hex, even a theorem necessitate practice and long hours of entrainments. Asking, no demanding, the students to study _all yearlong _and not do a _single_ practical hour completely contradict the purpose of your being here." I took a deep breath, relishing in her shocked expression and the startled faces of everyone in the classroom.

"Furthermore, what Harry Potter and Dean Thomas said was correct. They study and work and _practice _so they can live happily without troubles later on, _once_ _they_ _leave Hogwarts_. In suggesting that not working the spells in school because they do not need to feel threatened here, is completely and utterly deprived of any sense. Who can guarantee that these children will be always protected outside? Apart from Voldemort, the world is filled with cruel, sadist people hiding behind a sugar coated mask of fake kindness. The only thing you're promising everyone with your talk is that they will be defenseless wizards and witches once they leave the school's grounds. And that's what Dumbledore is fighting against. Although I'm quite surprised to see two of the most prominent persons in my country, I must say that he made a good choice, an excellent once even. By teaching these students how to live without wands, they make them immune to muggles' attempt at their lives without the se of magic, which I'm sure is forbidden with the presence of a non-magical creatures."

After finishing my speech-long comment, I sat down under the shocked stares of the students from both Gryffindor and Slytherin. I realized that sometime during my talk, the bell had chimed. So without any word, I started putting away my things. I soon heard everyone doing the same as Umbridge who seemed to have regained her composure dismissed us. Looking up, I saw Draco smirk his usual smirk at me before turning away toward Goyle. I left the room and was soon joined by Hermione and Ron.

"That was awesome!" Ron commented as soon as he reached me.

"Yes, it was albeit a little reckless. You know you're risking your position here by standing against her and correcting her ways of teaching. Oh my! Sakura you shouldn't have said anything back then." Told me a worried Hermione. Stopping in my tracks, I looked at her intensely. I was quite touched by her preoccupation, especially since it's only been, what a month? Since we met.

"Hermione. Don't worry about me, I can take café of myself. Besides if she was to expels me, which I'm sure she's incapable of, if she doesn't want to risk an important relationship with the coveted and secret filled Far East, I won't leave Hogwarts, even if it's the at thing I do, ok? Furthermore, I think that if she did expel me I'd be able to move from the shadows, more freedom and all that jazz. So no worries." She nodded tentatively as I started walking toward the Great Hall. "Come on, Harry must be waiting for us."

We entered the Great Hall to find Harry already there, sitting between Neville and Dean. Everyone around him was talking about what he said about Cedric Diggory's death. They were talking loudly, not even trying to decrease the sound of their voice. It was as if they were trying to get a rise from him, so he could start talking again. However, all talk stopped upon our entrance. They started looking at us intensely, following every footstep we made. Upon arriving next to Harry, Neville moved up a bit, letting me sit between him and Harry. After briefly thanking him and sending a quick glare to anyone who was still looking at us, I started eating dinner. Soon again, the chatter raised, however this time about my face off against Umbridge. Well, talk sure spread like wildfire here. It has not been even a complete hour since we had DADA and already everyone knew of what happened and what was said.

We continued on eating in silence, not a single word was uttered, until we finished the dessert which was an apple pie. Hermione put her fork and knife loudly on the table, before getting up. As soon as we were out of the Great Hall, Harry exploded.

"What I don't understand, is how could they have believed me, they believed Dumbledore before summer, but now they don't?"

"I don't think they completely believed Dumbledore before..." Hermione trailed away.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Well, look at it how we first saw it. You, Harry, appears suddenly in the field on your knees all bloodied and dirtied with Cedric's body in your hands. None of us saw what happened inside the labyrinth. We ad to believe Dumbledore when he said that Voldemort was back and that he killed Cedric..."

"But it's the truth!" Interrupted her Harry loudly as we turned another corner.

"I know it, Harry! Will you, _please, _stop jump my throat every time something? Simply, before anyone had the time to assimilate the truth that Voldemort is back, everyone went on holidays and kept on reading that you're a simple attention seeker and that Dumbledore has gone senile." We lapsed in a tense silence, another one this day. The rain was hammering against the windows.

"Oh shit! I completely forgot." My exclamation seemed to have lifted their spirits as they all looked at me confusedly. "Hermione, before I forget, there's something you need to know. Well, how to say this, we're kind of friends with Draco, well, it's more like the beginning of a truce or an alliance of some sort I guess." For a few minutes, she just looked at me with a shocked expression, before slowly her startled gaze transformed into a calculating one. She slowly nodded her head in approval.

"Yes an excellent choice. But how come?"

"Yeah, that's something that I don't understand fully." I told her sheepishly.

"Just how or when or where did it happen?"

"Well, I was telling him that he shouldn't laugh at my friends if he wanted to still remain on good terms with me, and he accepted to be on well, bit friendly terms with Harry, just stop pulling pranks and stuffs like that." I tried explaining.

"So what do we do now?"

"We need to meet him under the Clock Tower." I answered her question. With that said, Hermione put her hand in mine and we both walked toward the meeting place, while Harry and Ron just walked behind us a little bit perturbed by our exchange.

"W-wait, is that all? Aren't you going to scold her like you usually do with Harry and I?" Asked Ron.

"No, because I actually agree with her plan. Although it's a plus being friend with Malfoy." She said with a smirk.

We soon arrived to the meeting place to find Malfoy already there. He looked a little winded up, due to the weather. As soon as he noticed us, he straightened up and smirked.

"Glad you took your little time to arrive here." Immediately Ron and Harry scowled.

"Now, now boys." I walked up between them as Hermione put her hands on both Harry and Ron's shoulders. "Right now is not the time to pick a fight. We need to be careful while we're with Umbridge. I'm sure you too know that under all that fake kindness, she's cruel and sadist. Also, of it's not tomorrow's then by the end of the week, she'll have the minister Fudge so something about her position..."

"He'll give her more power or have a meeting with you, most likely." Hermione said.

"Then what must we do?" Asked me Harry.

"Harry, please lay alow profile while talking to her. And please don't anger her tonight, or ever. Ron, I'm sure that if Umbridge doesn't do anything to you, she'll attack your family, especially with your father's reputation in the ministry. And _don't look at me like that_! You know that it's true, so you too don't start any fight or something like that. Draco, you have the most important role to assure. Since everyone know of you and Harry's legendary mutual hatred, it would become suspicious if one day you started becoming somewhat friendly with Harry. Don't change anything, well just lessen a little bit. Also, I'm sure that my intervention will be ignored, so if you could you know, tell your father in your letter how you are unsatisfied with the new program, or complain to the other Slytherin. I know that your father is highly respected by Fudge,which means that if ou had any problem in school o didn't like so,etching he'll intervene. As for the Slytherin students, well the more the merrier, who knows when we'll need them.

"Also Draco, if anything were to happen, or if you heard any suspicious talk be it Umbridge or even your father, please tell me. It's a life or death situation. Sometimes tomorrow, maybe Hermione can take me to the library to look at this Umbridge, she's not as clean as she wants us to believe. Any questions?" I looked expectantly at them as they all mulled over what I just said.

"So you don't like her, at all, and you want us to be wary of her." I nodded although I knew tha Ron wasn't exactly asking me a question.

"Alright, tonight or tomorrow morning I'll send a letter to my father. As for the other Slytherin students, don't worry most of them don't like her ways of teaching, though they were happy when Potter was sent outside." Draco agreed to the plan

"Good, we need to keep it that way, no one should follow her or even appreciate her doings. Though I'm sure that Argus Filch will absolutely adore her." Perfect, now that I have ears and eyes on both sides of the battlefield, I just need information and a background on this Umbridge, why I need tog the library. "And remember, this meeting never happened." We bid goodnight then we left to our dorms.

"Guys, just go now. I'll meet you later in the dorm. I need to seesomething first." They looked at me questioningly before shrugging.

"Kay, but don't stay out too long." Hermione replied before waving me goodbye.

"Oh, and Harry don't forget that you need to go to Umbridge." He nodded before leaving Hermione and Ron.

As soon as their figures disappeared from my view, I turned toward the forest. At that moment, I was thankful that I always masked my chakra. However, if I want to sneak upon him my presence must completely disappear. The person in the forest was masking their chakra, but after always searching for these wizards presence, whose chakra is so low, I became quite good at feeling someone's chakra even if it was partially masked. Nevertheless, I could only tell that someone was there, not _who_ was, which was why I needed to go there, to know if it was a friend or foe.

Walking silently toward the person, I took out three senbons from my chest bindings, thanking God that I was taught by Anko and knew of her tendencies, and cursing the damn short skirt that can't even hides a single kunai. Controlling my breathing and heart beating to resemble that of a bird, I crept slowly toward the masked ninja. It was raining cats and dogs and despite the thick cloakiwas wearing, I could feel water run down my inner clothes. Cursing my bad luck, I took off the cloak, putting it gently on the ground, mindful of the leaves and thorns. I continued walking toward where I could feel the person walking. She was walking toward the castle. I continued walking until I could distinguish the shape. The only thing I could see was a man wearing a dark clock with its hood. I knew it was a man because of his wide back, his tallness and broad shoulders. His back was facing me as I crept slowly toward him. I hit him behind the knees, immediately making him fall.

"Not a move or you're dead." I said putting the senbons under the back of his neck. I felt him tense under me. Turning him back roughly, making his hood fall off, I got the shock of my life upon seeing blond locks and blue eyes.

"N-Naruto?!"

**-0-0-0-**

**Heyy!**

**The longest chapter I've ever written so far! Yay for me :) also, I've finished all my exams and everything that's school related, finally. So now I can hopefully concentrate fully on my stories and perhaps even finish before the end of summer, who knows? But before we arrive to those happy moments of goodbyes, you'll just have to put up with me. MWAHAHAHAHA *cough*cough*  
Yeah, another cliff, I think I'm enjoying those a little bit too much, blame it on Anko. Bad influence. So am I a bad person for making Naruto appear here? Is he really Naruto? Can't someone be using a genjutsu to throw her off? Is it Deidara? Maybe that's why she could feel his presence? I'm confusing you and myself. So just tell me who you think he really is.**

**So I added a little ShikaSaku fluffy moment, I think... Uh hope? I think that I made Shikamaru a little bit OOC and whiny (an euphemism really). Oh and what about the letter? While typing it, I thought about adding sometimes, or to every chapter, a letter. It will be the exchange between Sakura and Shikamaru. So tell me if:Yeah, I should continue on, it's kinda refreshing and funny, orNaa I'm that bad at writing letters that I should just stop dreaming about such stupid thoughts and start typing something real.**

**I also added a little DracoSaku moment and a HarrySaku one which were not as I wmated them to be, sadly. Yeah, I'm bad at doing multiSaku ****_but _****I'll keep adding a few of these moments. I also wanted t make a little ItaSaku, you know to speed things a little bit. But I quickly shot down the idea and wanted it to be a slow blooming romance. **

**I think I made ****_all_**** the characters a little OOC or maybe too much, such as Draco admitting someone's right. I know LeGasp! But that's just how I saw that moment under the trap door. You know like a movie scene and all. **

**Yeah don't forget to review and constructive criticism is appreciated :)**

**sharkswillruledaWORLD is out ;)**


End file.
